The Dragon's Refuge
by ZacEfronIsHot
Summary: What happens when the Malfoys and Harry have a connection that changes everyone's lives? The Golden Trio must fight Voldemort with the burden of a huge secret. And Hermione must do it while falling for two men. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE HGxDM Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **What happens when the Malfoys and Harry Potter have a connection that changes everyone's lives? The Golden Trio must fight Voldemort with the added burden of the secret that was revealed to them by Narcissa Malfoy, and also a certain Brunette's feelings for Slytherins becoming a cause for controversy. HGxBZ at start eventually HGxDM. Other pairings to be revealed later but definitely HPxGW. WARNING: Rated M for a reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. **

**The Dragon's Refuge:**

Chapter One:

The rain poured violently and the wind whipped around viciously and the woman in the dark cloak pulled the hood closer to her face to shield the rain and her face from view. She was in a desperate panic, trying to reach her destination without being seen. Her long, blonde hair whipped her face in the wind as she turned corners discreetly, checking for any watchers. She knew she could get caught by any one of _his _followers at any point but she didn't care, she had to tell someone, get some help, somehow. Narcissa Malfoy cursed inwardly as she rounded the corner onto an estate of tall town houses in the outskirts of London and could not see the place she was looking for.

'Fidelius charm, I should of known,' she thought to herself as she looked between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place and could not see where her deceased cousin, Sirius Black's house used to be. Narcissa thought quickly about what to do, she couldn't risk being caught but she absolutely _had_ to get inside that house. Narcissa knew the house had been passed down to Sirius's Godson, Harry Potter and since the boy had recently turned seventeen, it made sense that he would be living there now. She just wished she knew how to get in. Suddenly calming and remembering her wand, she pulled it out of her cloak and cast a disillusionment charm upon herself and stood hidden in the shadows, waiting for some sign that someone was there, so she could seize her opportunity.

* * *

><p>"Draco, come here please?" Lucius Malfoy whispered to his son who was busy talking to Blaise Zabini in the large sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Draco looked quizzically at his Father and when his face gave away no answers, Draco excused himself from Blaise's presence and followed his Father into the hallway.<p>

"What is it, Father?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's your Mother," Lucius stated solemnly, sighing and running his long fingers through his blond locks trying to figure out how to say what he had to say without giving too much away.

"Mum? What's the matter, Father?" Draco asked, panicked, with all sorts of things running through his mind.

"She has left. The house elves say she's been gone for a few hours and no letter has been left." Lucius replied in a whispered voice, not being completely honest with Draco.

"Mum doesn't leave the Manor without telling anyone where she's going," Draco surmised more to himself than his Father. He looked at Lucius suspiciously and continued, "Why are you whispering, Father?"

"He's here," Lucius said simply and Draco understood that to mean that the Dark Lord was in their house, "He cannot know,"

"Father, I don't understand. Why would his presence affect you so? And what does this have to do with Mum's sudden disappearance. You're confusing me,"

Lucius drew in a deep breath and whispered in a hurried voice, "There's no time to explain the details Draco. Please listen to me and listen carefully," At Draco's slow understanding nod, he continued, "You must leave, take as much money from the vault as you can carry and as many clothes as what will fit in your trunk and take the knight bus to this address and await further instruction." Lucius handed his Son a note with an address on.

"Father-?" Draco began to question but was halted by his Father's raised hand.

"No questions Draco. I can't even begin to explain. You must leave, take Blaise with you and I will send word." And with that, Lucius turned on his heel and hurried away, leaving his Son to gather his things and his friend and leaving as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter was sat at the kitchen table in the middle of a meeting of the order of the phoenix, currently discussing strategies of attack upon Voldemort. His two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were also there amongst others, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, Neville and Luna. The meeting was beginning to bore Harry, they were no closer to a new strategy than before and he was dying to get some alone time with Hermione and Ron so that they could discuss their own, secret plan of finding and destroying the Horcruxes, the task left to him by Professor Dumbledore before his murder by Severus Snape. Harry knew he probably should have mentioned this to the rest of the order, but Dumbledore had made him swear to keep it confidential between him and his two best friends, for what reason he did not know.<p>

Harry made a mental list of what Horcruxes were known to him, and what had already been destroyed. He knew of Tom Riddle's diary which had been destroyed by the basilisk venom, Marvolo Gaunt's ring that had been destroyed by Dumbledore in an unknown way, the locket that was a fake which Harry now needed to find and destroy and the possibility of Helga Hufflepuff's cup and possibly another item once owned by a Hogwarts founder; possibly Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He seemed to be going round in circles and was glad when Mad-Eye brought the meeting to an end and people began going about their own business, as he took his opportunity and steered Ron and Hermione out of the room and up into Sirius's old bedroom, Harry and Ron's new room.

"This is getting more and more mundane, Harry," Ron Weasley sighed, running a hand through his very dishevelled red hair, "We know nothing that can help us. We can't tell them about the Horcruxes so we're screwed mate; utterly screwed,"

"Don't be so defeatist Ron," Hermione chided with a scowl upon her worried features.

"Ron is right, Hermione. I just don't understand it!" Harry collapsed on the bed with a grunt and he massaged his temples as he continued, "Why would Dumbledore leave us such a secretive mission? Why wouldn't he want the Order to know? I don't understand it at all."

"Harry, we all know that these things are delicate," Hermione sat down beside him and stroked his arm tenderly, "And we all know that while pretty much everyone downstairs we could trust with our lives, there are other members of the order that we cannot. Other than a few, we don't know how everyone feels about all this fighting and if it is truly the light side they are on. Dumbledore didn't want another wormtail, Harry. He wanted delicate information like this kept between as few people as possible."

"Hang on a minute Hermione, that's not fair, comparing those people downstairs to rats like Peter Pettigrew and what he did," Ron's ears twitched with slight annoyance.

"I'm not saying that they _would _Ronald, I'm just saying that anybody can turn or change and Dumbledore knows that. He just wanted the less people to know about it the better, I'm sure of it,"

Harry knew she was right, but that didn't make the secrecy any less hard or the weight of the burden any lighter, "Yeah, that is true," He nodded and sat up to face his best friends and looked at them each in turn before saying, "But is it really too much to ask for a miracle?" He laughed.

There was suddenly a lot of shouting and the sound of things crashing that made the three friends ears pop up and all of them rise to their feet, "HARRY! You might want to come see this!" Ginny's screeching voice came from downstairs.

Harry, Hermione and Ron dashed out of the room and ran downstairs as fast as they could, to see a robed figure being restrained by Mad Eye and a guilty looking Mundungus Fletcher on the floor amongst the coat rack and several other items from the hallway.

"It wasn't my fault 'arry! She grabbed onto me she did, I couldn't let her go, wretched woman!" He was pointing furiously at the hooded figure, "She made me reveal the location while I were outside,"

"Who?-"Harry began, but was stopped by the figure looking slowly over at the three friends.

She raised her head and looked directly at the three friends. At Hermione's gasp, she spoke slowly but confidently, "Please," She gasped, "I need your help," Narcissa Malfoy had made her way past the Fidelius charm and was now begging to be heard.

**Well that was the first chapter i know it was short but they will get longer. I hope that it has peaked interest. I'll be posting the second chapter very soon. Please review! Thank you :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. **

**Author's note: **Thanks to those who read the first chapter and big thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter opens up a few answers any of you might have.

Chapter Two:

Harry Potter and his two best friends, stood rooted to their spot on the bottom stair and stared incredulously at the woman looking up at them, pleading. After what seemed like an eternity, Ron spoke first, "Why should we listen to you after you have essentially just broke in here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ron," Hermione started but Harry's raised hand cut her off.

"No, answer the question, Malfoy," He stated simply.

Narcissa sighed and looked down, she knew they would not take her seriously at first but this was of extreme importance. She knew they would only see the wife of a known Death Eater and the Mother of probably what they assumed another one, but she was different. She never wanted any part of the dark arts. She _despised _Voldemort. As far as she was concerned he was a maniacal half-blood who had ruined her familyand turned her husband into something he was truly not. She took a deep breath, regained her composure and as a silent tear escaped her eyes she began again, "Please, I know you have no reason to trust me but I need your help and I fear you could use mine. I didn't want to break in here, I know there is obviously a Fidelius charm for a reason, but you have to understand, I would not have done it unless I was absolutely desperate. Please hear me out," Her eyes bulged, begging for them to understand.

Harry considered it for a while and remained silent as he calculated her words and before he could speak, Hermione already had. She looked defiantly at Narcissa Malfoy and asked her, "You'll have no objection to the use of Veritaserum I'm sure?"

Narcissa was startled by the young girl's boldness and smarts, "You'll be the Granger girl Draco has told me about?" She asked, at Hermione's flushed look and quick nod, she continued, "Get me your strongest batch, we have much to discuss,"

* * *

><p>"Star, take these papers to Master Draco, he's at the estate we discussed earlier," the tiny elf squeaked and nodded vehemently, "Tell him to stay put, the Fidelius charm on the house will protect him and young Mr Zabini and tell him that I love him. Then remain there with him. If there are any signs of trouble take the boys and leave immediately, do you understand?"<p>

The elf nodded and disappeared with a crack and Lucius downed the remainder of his Firewhisky before retiring into his study and opening his cabinet, locked with a charm that only a Malfoy can open. He took his wand, pressed it to his temple and removed a silvery liquid from his head and placed it into ten vials that he deposited inside the cabinet next to the stone pensieve. He carefully put the required charms back on to protect his precious memories and left the study slowly.

As he walked towards the drawing room, he took a moment to think of his wife, his _beautiful _wife. 'Oh Cissy, I'm so sorry, I hope you know,' He thought to himself, hoping that one day she would forgive him for all of the things he had put her through in the past. He then thought of his Son, Draco who would probably never understand the betrayal of his parents, the lies they told to protect him and would possibly never forgive his Father for dragging him into an evil world that even Lucius himself wished he had never been a part of. Lucius thought and begged whoever was out there listening to his silent thoughts that the two people he loved the most would understand and one day forgive him.

Draco paced the living room of the hideout place his Father had sent him to, thinking over and over the conversation they had had not one hour ago. He just couldn't understand it; his Father was making no sense! And what had happened to his Mum? Where was she? Draco gulped as a thought entered his head, 'No she couldn't possibly be dead?'

Draco shook those thoughts away from his mind; he couldn't and wouldn't think like that. His Mum would be just fine, and so would his Father. He had to believe that, but he couldn't believe that his Father had sent him here with cryptic demands and had not explained a single thing to him. Like why the Dark Lord was in the Manor, why Draco and Blaise had to leave and why his Mum had suddenly taken leave without so much as a goodbye.

"Draco!" Blaise's shout shook him out of his thoughts and he stared right at his Italian best friend, "I've been calling you for ages. If you're not careful, you'll wear a hole in that carpet,"

"I don't care! I'm so confused and worried," Draco retorted.

"What exactly did Lucius say to you?" Blaise asked carefully.

"I told you already," Draco breathed exasperated.

"That's really it?" Blaise asked, shocked. At Draco's nod, "Well what do you think this is all about?"

Draco plopped down on the sofa next to his friend and shook his head, "I don't know. I can't think straight. It has something to do with the Dark Lord I'm assuming but what I don't know."

Blaise nodded, "I was thinking the same. What was he doing in your house?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged his shoulders and sighed heavily, "Father promised Mum he was done with him, and Mum despises him as much as I do. She wanted freedom from him but I guess Father didn't want to listen. Maybe that's why Mum left but that still doesn't explain why Father has put us here!"

"I didn't know you didn't like him. Why did you attempt the task he set you last year if you didn't want to join the death eaters this summer?" Blaise was confused. Why did Draco accept the task of killing Dumbledore if he wasn't on the Dark Lord's side?

"I did it for my Mum." Draco stated simply. "He was threatening my Father that he would kill Mum if I didn't try. I'm glad I didn't have to, Snape saw to that. I don't want to be a Death Eater; I don't want to be a racist fool. I'm so sick of putting it on for my Father's sake. What I have become; it's not what my Mum raised me to be."

"She's a good woman," Blaise nodded in agreement to Draco's words, "I wish my Mother was like yours, I wish I didn't have the alcoholic racist for a Mum. You're lucky to have her,"

Draco laughed and nodded, "Yeah, wouldn't want to be you," He joked with his friend before turning at the noise of a very loud crack, "Star? What are you doing here?"

The elf looked up at his young master and master's friend and said as he twirled the rag on his body around his finger, "Master Lucius is sending me, he is. He told me to bring this to Master Draco and friend and to stay with you and protect you," Draco snatched the papers from the elf and began to open them from the envelope, "Master Lucius is saying that he loves Master Draco he is."

"Why would he send an elf and not himself?" Blaise asked his friend, unable to put his head around the actions of the Malfoy family at this time.

"Because he's not coming at all," Draco gulped and looked up at his friend with a horrified look on his face, "He's gone."

* * *

><p>Lucius carefully opened the door to the drawing room and shivered at the temperature drop in the room. As he looked up, he understood it; there sat at the large oak table was Lord Voldemort, with the great snake, Nagini sat at his feet and a few of his most trusted followers sat around the table with him, all talking in hushed voices. Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto and Amycus Carrow were sat at his left, leaning forward intently to listen to his every word and to his right was Severus Snape, Wormtail, Crabbe and Goyle senior, the first staring blankly ahead but listening and the others tapping their fingers on the desk, waiting to hear further instruction.<p>

Lucius stood there, gathering himself for the longest time before he was noticed by the snake like figure at the centre of the room, "Luciussss," He hissed and he lifted his long, crusty finger up and summoned him with it, "Come closer."

Lucius cleared his throat and moved forward, into the light, he gulped and nodded at the Dark Lord to continue.

"Lucius, where is your wife? The house elves, idiotic as they are," This caused a cackle from Bellatrix, "Say she has not been seen for quite a few hours,"

Lucius shook his head, "I don't know," He almost whispered as he looked at the floor.

"LOOK AT ME!" Voldemort roared, Lucius snapped his head up, "You promised me you would deliver her to me, after what she has done. You have failed me Lucius,"

"She's my wife," He stated solemnly.

"Pitiful!" Bellatrix roared at Lucius, she rose to her feet in indignation, "Nothing but a pitiful excuse for a man, _Lucy," _Bella mocked Narcissa's pet name for him. Lucius's eyes flashed at the woman dangerously.

Voldemort cackled in his seat, "That is quite enough, Bella. I shall deal with this," He commanded the woman to sit down with a flick of his finger toward the seat and turned his attentions back to the man stood in front of him, "I shall ask you again, Lucius. Where is the traitor you call a wife?"

"She is not a traitor, she is my wife."

"Love from _you _Lucius, is that what I am sensing? You are weak," Voldemort told him spitting his words venomously.

"I am not weak because I love my family," Lucius spoke defiantly.

"You have sent her away, with the boy." Voldemort surmised.

"Please my Lord, let me torture their whereabouts out of him," Bellatrix hissed to her Lord, her chest heaving in delight at the thought.

"Perhaps a _crucio _will convince him. Go ahead Bella, do as you wish," Voldemort cackled.

"_Crucio!"_ Bellatrix bellowed, pointing her wand at her brother in law, "Where are they, Lucy?" She mocked as he writhed in pain on the floor.

"I will never tell you, you bitch!" Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth and he attempted to get to his feet but before he could, she had cast another crucio on him, and another and another.

After the fifth one left him heaving in pile on the floor she cast a furnunculus charm on his chest which caused it to break out in painful boils that popped leaving him crying for mercy. "Where are they, Lucy?" Bellatrix demanded, "Or do I need to start removing limbs?"

"Go suck Riddle's dick Bella and make yourself useful, because no matter what you do, I will never tell you where they are!" Bellatrix's eyes flashed and she looked back at her Master who had now stood in anger.

"You insolent fool! You tell me where they are or you will all pay the price!" Voldemort hissed dangerously at the blond man.

"I will not. Go to hell," Lucius stated with confidence as he stood up finally and stared Voldemort in the eye.

Voldemort's eyes threatened to bulge out of his head at the insolence of one of his once most trusted adversaries, "Very well Lucius but remember this. When I find her, she will suffer greatly, she will beg for death at Lord Voldemort's powerful hand, and then your son. He will be next,"

"Stay away from Draco!" Lucius shouted at the creature, "You sick fuck! You will not touch my family!" Lucius attempted to attack him, but he was not strong enough to move forward.

"And who will stop me?" Voldemort laughed in the face of the traitor before slowly raising his wand and hissing the fateful words, "_Avada Kedavra!" _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you liked it, hated it, have suggestions or would like to ask something, please review! Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.**

**AN: So a few people were quite gutted that i killed off Lucius just as he turned good. Let me know if you feel the same? Please keep reviewing and giving me feedback, it really helps to know if people like this story. Anyway, sorry this chapter is a little bit short, i was going to combine it with another chapter, but i wanted the ending to be as it is. Enjoy and i'll post another chapter very soon.**

Chapter Three:

"Wait, what do you mean, he's gone?" Blaise asked slowly, he wanted to fully understand what his friend was telling him.

"He's," Draco stopped and choked on his words, "Gone. Dead," He finally finished his sentence after a tear fell down his face.

Blaise looked at him in a disbelieving manner and shook his head as if to ask himself if he heard himself correctly, "I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

"Father is dead." Draco repeated, "It says here, 'I have gone and sacrificed myself to the Dark Lord. By the time you read this I shall be dead so don't even think about trying to come and save me. Stay where you are, and wait for your Mother to send for you. I did this to save you and your Mother; she will explain it all when the time comes. In the meantime, stay put with Blaise and remember that I do love you and I am truly sorry for the hell I have put you through these past few years. I'm sorry I could not have been a better Dad to you.' And that is all he wrote,"

"Mate, I'm so sorry," Blaise told his friend genuinely.

"That is literally ALL he wrote. After everything, he tells me all of that in one small paragraph and sends his last will and testament with it and expects me to understand? Why would he do this?" Draco began to pace again and rage silently about his Father.

"Draco he died for you and for your Mum." Blaise stated, hoping to calm his best friend.

"I DON'T CARE!" Draco dropped to the floor and broke down, "What difference does his supposed love and sacrifice make if he's left us?"

Blaise knelt down to Draco's side and placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently, "He hasn't left you he's saved you from the Dark Lord,"

"He wouldn't have needed to if he hadn't got us involved in the first place. We could have been a normal family. We could have loved each other and made friends with lots of people if his ego hadn't been inflated and he hadn't been scared by family tradition, been scared to be a supposed 'blood traitor.' He made me act like a horrible prick for years and for what? For bloody nothing!"

"Draco, try to understand his position," Blaise started but Draco interrupted him.

"No Blaise! I will not try to understand him. I'm still left without an explanation, I'm still in the dark as to why he's suddenly changed his mind and now he's gone. I will never understand until I know why he decided to do this to me and Mum." And with that Draco walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, letting Blaise know that he did not want to talk anymore.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy, the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were now the only remaining people at headquarters after Harry had dismissed the rest, under strict command by Mad-Eye that they be summoned back immediately if there was any trouble. Only the three friends took up the space in the large dining room, along with Narcissa Malfoy.<p>

Ron had his wand trained on Narcissa as Harry and Hermione discussed what questions they would ask her whilst she was under the influence of the Veritaserum. Harry was all for getting questions about Voldemort out of her; Hermione however was leaning on finding out if she was there to serve them up to Voldemort. Whichever way they looked at it, they both disagreed with one another.

"Harry, it would do best not to antagonize her!" Hermione scolded.

"Why? She's the wife of a Death Eater Hermione! She could be ready to hand us over any minute," Harry retorted with a huff.

Hermione finished pouring the Veritaserum into a vial as she contemplated the best way to explain this to her irrational best friend. Love him or hate him, Harry was controlled by his emotions and survival instinct was the last of his worries, unlike Hermione's.

"Think about it Harry! She has made her way into headquarters; she now knows the secret of its whereabouts which she could pass onto any Death Eater or even Voldemort himself. We're lucky Moody had the good sense to bind Snape's tongue from telling Voldemort where it was himself or we'd have been invaded months ago by that lot. We must keep her onside, or at least be courteous, lest she leave and blab her secrets of where you are hiding. Don't you think?" Hermione heaved, looking at him defiantly.

"All the more reason, to keep her here indefinitely under close watch from an order member at all costs, so she can't leave." Harry hissed back at her.

Hermione turned round to face Harry and got right up in his face and whispered her point so no one else could hear the threatening tone in which she spoke, "Keep her here indefinitely? Now you sound like one of them! We cannot do that, that's barbaric! We must use the Veritaserum to find out what she knows and where her loyalties truly lie and then make a decision after that and it is not up for discussion Harry James Potter, do you understand me?" All Harry could do was to mumble a quick 'sure Hermione' and follow her back into the dining room and watch as Hermione administered the strongest Veritaserum potion that they had. She placed four droplets at the back of her throat and watched as she swallowed, "To test this, I'm going to need you to state your full name, what house you were in at Hogwarts and your spouse's name," Hermione commanded of the elder woman.

"My full name is Narcissa Athena Malfoy, I was in Ravenclaw house and I am the wife of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,"

"You were in Ravenclaw?" Ron squeaked.

"Yes, Mr Weasley despite popular opinion, I was not a Slytherin thank Merlin." Narcissa replied coolly.

Hermione snickered and motioned for Harry to continue, "Are you loyal to Voldemort?"

"Not now, not ever," She spoke confidently. The three of them exchanged looks each as shocked as the next.

"Is your Son, Draco Malfoy a Death Eater?" Ron asked, almost excited at the thought of exposing Malfoy as the evil git he thought he was.

"No," Narcissa shook her head, "He was almost pulled into it against his will, forced to kill Dumbledore lest I be murdered right in front of him. He failed to do so, and has tried his hardest to keep away from Voldemort ever since."

"What about Lucius?" Hermione asked, "Where do his loyalties lie?"

"Lucius's loyalties now lie with his family, he follows what we do," Narcissa replied cryptically.

"We know Lucius is a Death Eater," Ron stated defiantly.

"He _was _Mr Weasley. The term is _was." _Narcissa snapped at Ron.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Mrs Malfoy. If Lucius is no longer a follower of Voldemort, then why is he still alive? Why are you and Draco? Nobody denounces him and lives to tell the tale. Or at least very rarely," Hermione surmised, truly confused at the woman's words. At this, Narcissa bowed her head and began to weep. Hermione pulled a tissue out of a nearby box and handed it to the lady who took it graciously, "Merlin, I'm so sorry if I said something to offend you,"

"You did not, Miss Granger," Narcissa sniffed and wiped her tears, "You speak nothing but the truth. I expect that by now, Lucius will have been murdered at that sick half-blood maniac's hand," Narcissa snorted, "Or claw. He is hardly human enough to have a hand," She added venomously.

At this Hermione gasped, "You knew he was going to be murdered?"

"I did," Narcissa admitted shamelessly.

Harry sighed, "I think you ought to start from the beginning and tell us exactly why you have come here."

"Draco, I've come to get help and protection for Draco."

"We wouldn't piss on that ferret if he was on fire," Ron hissed, his eyes blazing at Narcissa.

"Not even if he were Harry's cousin?" Narcissa asked the red head and nodded slowly at the three teenagers, "Yes you heard correctly. Draco is not who you think he is. He is a good person and he is a Potter as well as a Malfoy."

**AN: Again, so sorry its short, but i hope you understand why i had to leave it there, sorry about the cliffy...Please Review! Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. **

**Authors Note: Okay, a much longer chapter now guys. This is a huge explanation into the workings of the Malfoy Family In the last couple of chapters; and also into some of the backstory of this fanfiction. I hope that it doesn't disappoint, please read and review!**

Chapter Four

"You're lying," Ron stated, shaking his head in defiance, "That isn't possible, you must be lying."

"Stop being so dense Ron, she's under the effects of Veritaserum, she cannot lie," Hermione chided and turned her attentions to Harry, "You must know she isn't lying, Harry?"

"I don't know," Harry sat down and put his head in his hands, "I don't understand how it can be possible,"

"Mrs Malfoy?" Hermione asked of the woman, "Please explain, how this is possible?"

"I best start from the beginning; you may all want to take seats." All three of them took seats, Ron with his wand still trained on her and she began, "This all started in 1955, the year I was born. As you all may be aware, I have two older sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda. I am the youngest of the three. My mother, she told me when I turned seventeen that I was not truly a Black. They were not my true sisters. I had been born in St. Mungos on the same day as your Father Harry, James Potter." Harry's ears perked up at the mention of his Father and smiled fondly thinking of him.

Narcissa smiled along with him and continued in her tale, "Only what you don't know and what has been buried for some time is that your Grandmother bore twins; fraternal boy and girl twins. The Potters were told the daughter did not survive but that was not true. My Mother's child did not survive, a small blonde daughter died right after being born and my Mother whom was not in her right mind at the time took me from my crib and replaced me with her dead daughter." Narcissa began to cry again and wiped her tears slowly as she thought of the life she had been denied.

"The Potter's must have been devastated because they never talked of it again as far as I am aware and they were both dead before I found out about the switch. The only Mother I knew told me this on her own deathbed, providing proof along with it, blood tests and such that proved I was not who I thought I was." At this, Narcissa pulled an Envelope out of her robes and placed them on the table and pushed them across the table to Hermione, who looked at the test results on the page, checked their authenticity with her wand and nodded to Harry that it was true.

Harry motioned for Narcissa to continue, "By this time I had already been betrothed by my Father who never knew the truth of my parentage to Lucius Malfoy. I was due to marry him pretty much right out of Hogwarts in 1974. We had six wonderful years together before Draco was born." Narcissa smiled through her tears thinking of those perfect few years where Lucius had been the model husband, "During those six years I had took the opportunity to approach your father with the truth. It was difficult for him at first but eventually we had a secret but firm relationship."

Narcissa looked at Harry closely and smiled at him, "You look so much like him, Lily too. It hurts me to see you here now, knowing that Jimmy cannot," Harry smiled slightly at the sound of Narcissa Malfoy calling his father Jimmy.

Narcissa paused and thought about what came on the seventh year she had known her long lost brother, "I was one of the only few people who knew where he and your Mother were hiding when Voldemort took their lives." Narcissa spoke his name with venom clear in her voice; she seemed to have truly hated the snake like person that had ruined both of her families, "Of course you know, I was not their secret keeper, even though I had tried to convince Jimmy. Lily had smartly pointed out that I was married and even adopted of such into two very dark families, I would have been bait if Voldemort ever caught wind of the relationship between me and the Potters, Lily selflessly protected me and signed her own death warrant by deciding to use Wormtail."

Narcissa took a sip of the water that Harry had passed across the table to her and changed the subject slightly, "When Draco was born, Lucius; he began acting erratic and out of character. You see before Voldemort he was a very sweet however sneaky man. He was a Slytherin through and through but he was not evil. He loved me; he had proven that over and over again in the six years before Draco was born. It wasn't until after that bastard had murdered my brother and his wife that I found out that Lucius had been sucked into the politics of the pureblood society and essentially the Death Eaters." Narcissa again bowed her head, this time in shame, knowing what her husband had become and to whom he had become loyal.

She shook the negative thoughts of her husband out of her mind and continued with her story, "After Jimmy's death I became a recluse, in fact I was so manically depressed that I missed a lot of years of my life. For nearly ten years I was in and out of the mental ward in St. Mungos for anxiety and depression. I missed so many important parts of my son's childhood, including the parts where Lucius had begun poisoning his mind about pureblood mania and the importance of exterminating those who were not worthy of carrying a wand. I wished I would have tried harder to stop him poisoning my Draco or made him see what a lunatic that half-blood snake was. I could have saved so much heartache for my family!" Narcissa spoke with such passion and heartache was clear in her voice. By this point Ron had lowered his wand and his mouth stood agape and Hermione had begun sobbing along with the blonde woman in front of them. Harry looked unusually stoic but did not interrupt her story.

"It wasn't until Draco turned ten that I began getting my senses back in order and taking control of my son and my family. By this time, Draco was deeply immersed as was Lucius. I feared that Lucius may have been losing his mind too and Draco, he confided in me that he didn't believe in all of the stuff that his Father was teaching him, but he didn't want to be punished so he went along with it, right through to Hogwarts which of course is where you saw him acting like the pureblood prick he had been taught to be. He had to act that way in fear that the other Slytherins would report back to Lucius or to their own parents and essentially the Dark Lord." Ron understood the most, knowing what the pureblood families of Slytherin were like, how they would even sell out a child to bring down another family in the eyes of pureblood society.

Narcissa leant across the table at the three friends and pleaded with her eyes, "Don't you see? Draco is just a scared little boy who was guided down the wrong path. Even Lucius on some level is the same. I told him a few months or so ago of my true parentage and I expected him to turn his back on me or worse, turn me over to Voldemort but after he put our son's life in danger at the end of your sixth year at Hogwarts, he had somewhat grown the courage to begin walking away from him. For the last few months, Lucius has been setting things to right his wrongs, helping me find information to help bring him down. He sent me here, to ask for your help. To ask that you protect Draco and to inform you that he has memories stored in the Manor that will guide you in your quest to bring him down. He didn't tell me what he had procured exactly but he just said that you would understand."

"We do," Hermione confirmed, "But how can we get them?"

"I really don't know, I wish he had given them me in time, but in the end we were in such a rush, we had no choice, I just had to leave quickly."

"You said Lucius would most likely be dead by now, why is that?" Hermione asked smartly.

"Yesterday evening Lucius received a floo call from Bellatrix. She had stepped through the floo, demanding that she see me. Lucius feigned ignorance in saying that I was not in and wouldn't be back for some time and if she had something to say to say it. Bellatrix, being as hot headed as she is, blurted out that she knew the truth about me, that I was not a Black and that she knew I knew. She somehow must have found copies of the documents that I just showed you. She told Lucius who of course again acted as if he knew nothing of the sort. Bella warned him that she was going to the Riddle place to tell her Lord what she had learnt and that Lucius could either come with her or be killed right there. I had of course heard all this and he left with Bella."

"More reason to hate the woman," Harry spoke bitterly, "I know you thought she was your sister, but the woman is insane."

"I couldn't agree more. She is no sister of mine," Narcissa agreed, "Anyway, Lucius returned in the early hours of the morning and told me what he had witnessed when visiting the Dark Lord with Bella. She had gleefully informed him of her findings and gloried in showing him proof that Lucius had married into the Potter family. Lucius, ever being the actor had played the betrayed husband and asked 'his Lord' for further instruction concerning the matter. Of course, that snake being the maniac that he is, demanded that Lucius have his Wife and Son served to him to Murder when he arrived at the Manor earlier today. Voldemort is obsessed with getting rid of every Potter. He thinks it would weaken you, Harry. Lucius agreed to offer Draco and I up as sacrificial lambs and left the Riddle house."

Narcissa looked at her nephew and stared him in the eye, making him see how truthful she was being, which was absolutely. She continued her story, "Lucius returned and told me to leave, that the survival plan was to be put into effect immediately, we had already discussed the last resort or survival plan were he ever to find out who I truly was. And it truly was a last resort. I tried to argue with him but he was adamant that we survive. He sent me here with this message and promised to send Draco to a safe house of which I am secret keeper along with Blaise Zabini, another pureblood who does not believe in the pureblood mania. I was to deliver the message and then fetch Draco and Blaise while he went to Voldemort and told him he was not getting his hands on us, and allowing himself to be sacrificed in order to save us. If Voldemort has not killed him, which I severely doubt, he is no doubt torturing him for our whereabouts. So we must act quickly, he knows where Draco is, as we discussed the hideout place. He could read his mind, if weak enough and take Draco next, but he will not know where this place is, even Lucius does not, we need to get Draco and Blaise here quick."

"Go to them; tell Draco this story and then return. He must know what he is walking into," Harry said and he allowed Narcissa to leave quickly. Before she took her leave she walked to her long lost nephew and stroked his cheek, "I'm sorry for the terrible act I've put on over the years. Had it not been for that maniac, you would have been raised with me, your rightful family. You would have had all the love you deserved, or even better, your parents would still be here. I am truly sorry Harry," She removed her hand slowly and fled into the floo room before he could reply.

Ron stood up flabbergasted, "Harry what are you doing, letting her leave like that?"

"She's telling the truth, if she does not return it will be because she has been caught, not because she has betrayed us. She is my Aunt, I believe that and I trust her." Harry signalled the end of the conversation and left the room. He just hoped she returned soon, he didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to her. Harry had to laugh to himself, he'd only known her properly for about five minutes and he was already fiercely protective of her. Although, he couldn't say the same for his cousin, how was he ever supposed to get on with his supposed mortal enemy?

* * *

><p>Blaise was sat in front of the roaring fire, thinking over everything that his friend had been through that evening and had to wonder what he had to do with this. He was glad to be here, for Draco but he was unsure where his part was apparent. If only they had some real answers, for Draco's sake. He had already lost his Father; he just hoped that Draco's mother was not next. Blaise doubted that his friend could take much more loss.<p>

As he was about to get up and go check on Draco who had been extremely quiet for close to an hour, the fireplace roared to life with the unmistakeable emerald green flames that suggested a visitor was about to enter via floo call. On instinct, Blaise drew his wand and took cover behind the sofa, not daring to peek out to see who had penetrated the Fidelius charm.

"Draco!" The distinctive panicked voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang throughout the house, "Please, Draco are you here? It's Mum."

Blaise rose from his place behind the sofa and pointed his wand at the witch just as Draco exited the bedroom, "What the hell, Blaise? Why are you pointing your wand at my Mum?" Draco looked at his best friend disgusted.

"One minute Draco," Blaise dismissed his friend with a wave of his free hand and then directed his attentions to their visitor, "How old was I when you first met me?" He asked of the witch who looked flabbergasted. She began to mumble incoherently, shocked to have the young wizard's wand trained on her, "You need to answer; I want to make sure you are not an imposter." Blaise was almost begging.

"Blaise, this is ridiculous!" Draco interrupted.

"Quiet Draco, he's quite right to check," Narcissa sternly told her son, "I first met you the day you were born, and I was the mediwitch that helped bring you into this world, Blaise Cameron Zabini."

Blaise lowered his wand, "I'm sorry, I had to check what with us being in the dark here."

Narcissa nodded, "That's okay Blaise, it was a very smart thing to do considering the dark times we are in."

"I didn't know you were a mediwitch Mum," Draco admitted.

"I was Draco, until you were born. I decided to give it up then. I wish I had carried on in some ways." Narcissa admitted before opening her arms for her son to enter them. He wasted no time in closing the gap between them and hugging his Mother tightly, "I missed you so much Draco. You have no idea."

"Mum," Draco breathed into her shoulders. He felt sobs escape him once more before uttering one word, "Father."

Narcissa pulled her son from her grasp and looked him in the eye, tears escaping from her eyes too, "I know Draco. I understand how you feel, I loved your father very much and I'm not quite sure how I'm standing up right now but we both need to be strong. We have much to talk about and not a lot of time. Can you both sit down please?" The boys followed her orders and Narcissa began the story she had not long ago told Harry Potter and his friends. When she was done, her son looked at her completely taken aback.

"So you are telling me that I am not a Malfoy and a Black, but a _Potter?_" Draco asked his Mother slowly and incredulously, "I'm not a pureblood at all?" he asked confused.

"No honey, you are still a pureblood not that it matters of course," Draco nodded at his Mother, "The Potters were purebloods, probably more pure than the Blacks, due to the distinct lack of close familial breeding I should guess."

"Wait just a minute," Blaise interrupted, "I know this is a family matter and all but why am I here? Why am I listening to this?"

"Blaise you are my Godson and while your Mother may not be dead like your father, you are under my care because of her alcohol issues. You were staying with us at Malfoy Manor therefore you are under my care and I will not leave you to be taken in by those monsters that currently inhabit my home. You are as much part of this family as Draco or I and we will protect you as such." Narcissa stroked her Godchild's cheek affectionately and smiled at him, "You were always the second child I never had Blaise darling. Please tell me that you understand and follow the beliefs and decisions I have made. I would be heartbroken if you chose to follow those maniacs."

"Never," He stated firmly, "Like you said, you are my family now and if you are Potters then I am too. As scary as that may sound."

"I can't believe that after all of the torment and bad vibes between myself and Potter, I'm now related to him." Draco said with slight distaste.

"Draco, you must try to be cordial and get to know him. The Weasley boy, he is very temperamental and may not be so easy to get along with but the Granger girl and Harry, they will be much easier. It will do us no good if we cannot get along when we are on the same side of this war. Will you please try for my sake?" Narcissa tried as best she could to explain it to him, he was after all still only seventeen but she knew he was mature.

"Mum I never wanted to act like a pureblood prick to them. I just fear that they won't accept me because of what they have seen so far. Granger especially as I've been cruel to her beyond belief, I tormented her for years with endless ridicule of her heritage." Draco was ashamed to admit what he had done to keep his Father and the rest of the Slytherins happy. Right now he hated himself and didn't think that he deserved to be accepted by these people.

"They might surprise us, Draco." Blaise suggested.

Draco snorted, "Easy for you to say, Blaise. You were always neutral, you kept to yourself. You never called Weasley a blood traitor or had slanging matches and fist fights with Potter and you most certainly never called Granger the dreaded M word. How we can ever be cordial I will never know."

Narcissa shook her head defiantly, "No. I refuse to believe that the Son of my brother, my dear perfect brother could ever hold a grudge for long. And Weasley, he is controlled by his emotions; they will dissipate sooner rather than later. And as for the Granger girl, she is compassionate beyond belief Draco. She was the only one treating me fair from the beginning. She is a smart young woman and I do believe that if you had ever given her the chance, you would have liked her."

"She's a great girl, Draco and not too shabby in the looks department either," Blaise commented.

Draco raised an eyebrow at this, "And how would you know what she's like? And why would you have noticed her looks?"

"We sort of used to talk," Blaise admitted.

Draco began to laugh but when he saw the serious look on his friend's face he stopped abruptly and his jaw dropped dramatically, "What? When was this?"

"From about third year," Blaise told him sheepishly, "We started to be in the library at the same times every Wednesday and Sunday. We got to talking and then became study partners. She really helped me with some of the classes that I was struggling in like Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts."

"That's why you suddenly began to stop blowing up potions and hexing my lips together!" Draco exclaimed, "And the noticing of the looks?" Draco prompted of his friend.

"We sort of dated for a while in fourth and fifth year," Blaise began to blush.

Draco shook his head as if shaking away something he wished he had never heard, "I'm sorry could you repeat that, I think I'm hallucinating."

Blaise shoved his friend in the chest and stood up sharply, "Stop playing, Draco, I'm being very serious here. We became very close and we dated for over a year. Of course it was secret, the school would have erupted had they known and in fact that was why we split up. The continuous hiding and sneaking around was getting to us both and we decided to just be friends because it was putting a strain on our relationship so we ended things and just met twice a week for study only."

"I'm sorry I'm in the twilight zone." Draco muttered.

Narcissa stood up and clasped her hands together, "Well now that you two ladies have decided to stop yapping on, we really must go before anyone finds us. Go find Star and tell him I shall call for him soon, Draco." Draco did as his Mother requested and soon they and their trunks were all travelling through the floo to number twelve Grimmauld Place. When the three figures had left the fireplace left their belongings on the floor, and dusted themselves off, Narcissa closed the fireplace on the other end and reset the fireplace to order members only and then led  
>the two boys out of the floo room and into the dining room where the three friends were now joined by a newly informed Ginny Weasley.<p>

They all stood up at the arrival of the three new entrants and Hermione smiled widely at one of them, "Blaise, so good to see you again,"

He walked over to her, hugged her and kissed both of her cheeks like the suave Italian he was and said to her, "Hermione, sei bello quanto mi ricordo. Spero che tu stia bene tesoro."

Hermione blushed and giggled before replying back in his native language, "Hai un aspetto focoso come al solito e io sono meraviglioso Blaise, te stesso?"

"Sono spettacolari mia bella signora," Came Blaise's fluent reply.

Narcissa smiled at them fondly, understanding every word as she was sure Draco did who just looked confused at the interaction in general. Hermione's friend's however looked at the couple in complete and utter shock, obviously not knowing their history.

"Hermione, what the hell?" Ron exploded. Hermione looked back at her friends sheepishly.

"You speak Italian?" Ginny asked impressed, at Hermione's nod, Ginny did a thumbs up sign and mouthed 'nice' at both the boy and her language.

"I dont even..." Harry began before sitting down shocked, "Today has just been full of surprises, you want to explain?"

"I'll explain," Draco piped up, "Seems my friend and yours became friends in third year and dated for a little over a year in fourth and fifth year." Draco informed them.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, shocked that her biggest secret had been revealed.

"I didn't!" He insisted holding his hands up in defence, "Blaise just told me when my Mum came to get us,"

"Hold on a minute," Harry said putting a stop to all this, "This relationship or whatever it is,"

"Was," Hermione interrupted.

"Irrelevant," Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand, "It all pales in comparison to the other things we have learnt tonight. For one, in case we had all forgotten, a man has died tonight in an attempt to protect his family from a lunatic. He deserves some respect, some proper mourning."

Narcissa and Draco's eyes all welled up and the older Malfoy took a few strides and reached out for her nephew and engulfed him in a large hug, "Oh Harry, you have no idea how much what you just said means to me."

Draco wiped his tears away and shook his head, "I thought you hated my Father."

Harry released himself slowly from Narcissa's grasp and looked his cousin in the eye, "Disliked. I disliked what he was, who he followed and sometimes his words and actions. I'm sure your Mum has explained what he has been doing the past few months and in my book, that makes him forgiven, liked and most of all a hero."

"I cannot take all this," Draco left the room and was heard pounding up the stairs.

"I'll go," Harry said. At the questioning glances he added, "We need to get along, we might as well start as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

Hermione, sei bello quanto mi ricordo. Spero che tu stia bene tesoro= _Hermione, you are just as beautiful as i remember. I hope you are well darling._

Hai un aspetto focoso come al solito e io sono meraviglioso Blaise, te stesso?= _You look dashing as per usual and I am wonderful Blaise, yourself?_

Sono spettacolari mia bella signora= _I am spectacular my beautiful lady_

**Authors Note: So how did i do? I hope its not too cliche! Please review and let me know your thoughts, Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.**

**Author's note: Hey! Thanks to all reading this fan fiction and reviewing. Just to let everyone know i do try to reply to all reviews except ones that block private messaging and also, i've been looking at the stats for this story; more people reading it than reviewing so please please just hit that little button at the bottom and give me your comments or feedback; its much appreciated. Also, will be taking suggestions for future chapters very soon, so anyone who wants to see anything happen; please let me know! **

**Anyway, on with the chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter five:<p>

Harry followed Draco up the stairs and found him in the library on the third floor sat at a dusty empty desk crying into his hands. Harry cleared his throat and Draco looked up at him through teary eyes, "I'll leave you alone if you want me to," He stated to the broken young man in front of him. At the shake of his head, Harry sat at the chair opposite him and began to speak, "I know this is all a lot to take in; I can barely get my head around it all myself but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk."

Draco snorted, "I never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth."

Harry laughed, "Yeah it does seem a bit foreign but given the circumstances I don't see how we can coincide and not get along."

Draco nodded, "You're my cousin," he stated simply.

"Crazy as it sounds, it's true. I've seen proof," Harry confirmed, "And you're not the git I assumed you were."

Draco laughed and wiped his tears away, "Nowhere near. I don't even know what to say about the prick I've been."

"Sorry is usually a good start," Harry joked.

Draco smirked at the joke but realised that Harry was probably right, "As much as it pains my pride, I really am. I never wanted to be this horrible, hateful person that I've become."

"And I am sorry too," Harry admitted sheepishly. At Draco's quirked eyebrow he continued, "I know I wasn't exactly a bad person but I did bad things to you. Some of it should never have happened. We were both childish toward each other and it should be put behind us so that we can finish what Lucius started. He acted bravely and I'm truly sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can relate to it's the loss of a parent and I understand how you must be feeling right now."

Draco dropped his head in shame, "He died for me and Mum."

"My Mum and Dad died for me too. I'll give you some advice; don't blame yourself. I spent a long time blaming myself and wondering why them and not me? It gets you nowhere except in a horrible pit of self-hate. The best thing you can do is honour their sacrifice and finish what they started."

"I can try," Draco admitted, "But how can I work with people who I have openly discriminated against? Weasley; Granger and you especially."

"Well for starters, you can start by using our names. I'm Harry in case you were wondering," Harry smirked at his cousin who began to laugh, "And the other two are Ron and Hermione. The little Weasley is Ginny."

"I know you git," Draco smiled playfully, "It's hard to imagine them being anything but enemies,"

Harry stood and slapped his cousin on the back, "Well get used to it Draco," This caused Draco to smirk at Harry, "We are now your friends and family and we expect you to act as such. Oh and don't mind Ron, he's a hot head but he'll be a good friend too when he comes around, just don't antagonize him and you'll be fine."

Draco stood up and started to leave the room with Harry "Forget Weasley, its Granger I'm scared of; she packs one hell of a punch." Harry laughed heartily at him and thought maybe just maybe, things would be just fine.

Meanwhile after Harry had followed Draco up the stairs, Narcissa had taken a seat and Ron had decided it was finally time to understand this whole mess.

"Okay, I know this has turned all our worlds upside down, but what is with you and Zabini Hermione? He's the enemy," Ron hissed at her.

"Oh Ron get real he is not the enemy and he never was. He has never done anything to us, he's never said one bad word against any of us and he most certainly is not prejudiced so what's your problem?" Hermione snapped at him.

Ron stood close to her and seethed at her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hermione huffed and pointed at him accusingly, "Why do you think, Ronald? Look at yourself acting like a spoiled child. You would have never understood if I had told you, you would have said exactly what you just did."

"But we went out Hermione and you never thought to tell me about your history? I was completely honest with you!"

"You're with Weasley?" Blaise asked in shock.

"Not anymore, it lasted no more than six months. It was too soon after me and you and we were also better off as friends." Hermione explained to Blaise who nodded.

"Did you ever-?" Blaise asked his eyes boring into her so she knew what he meant.

"No," She said plainly.

"What do you mean, Zabini?" Ron raged, "And why do you need to answer to him, Hermione?"

"Ron, he is my friend just as much as you are and I am entitled to answer whatever I damn well wish. And if you must know, he asked if we ever slept together and I told him the truth; that we hadn't."

Ron snorted at his ex-girlfriend, "And now I know why don't i? Because you were busy pining over this Slytherin prick to bother taking our relationship to the next level," Ron once again got right up in her face and sneered dangerously at her, "Tell me Hermione, did you lose it to him? Did you fuck him like the whore that you are?"

"HEY!" Blaise raged and pushed him away from Hermione and spoke dangerously low at the fuming red head, "Don't you ever speak to her like that again. She is a respectable woman and I won't have you treating her like shit just because you're jealous that she had someone before you. She is a good person and she deserves to find happiness and be respected and you shall respect her or I will rearrange your face."

Ginny sidled up to her brother and pulled him round to face her, "He will have to get in line, Ronald. How dare you say such horrible things to Hermione? Apologize right now," She pointed dangerously at him and he looked over sheepishly at Hermione who was raging.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to speak to you that way; I'm just in shock is all. A lot is changing and I didn't like it, I'm sorry."

"So you should be," Narcissa piped up, "I knew your Mother at school, she would be ashamed to hear a Son of hers speak to a woman like that no matter what the history. You are very misguided Ronald Weasley, she obviously cares very much for you, which is probably why she chose not to antagonize you with her history. I agree with Blaise, she deserves your respect."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Malfoy," He squeaked at the elder woman.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy," Hermione gulped, "You didn't have to-"

Narcissa put her hand up and dismissed her argument. She tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear, "You are a remarkable young woman and I am also truly sorry for the way my family and so called friends have treated you and your friends over the years. I hope you'll accept my apology on behalf of all the Malfoy family?"

"Of course Mrs Malfoy," Hermione nodded and smiled genuinely at the classy woman in front of her. She had a feeling that she could really learn to like this woman. "And Ronald, I forgive you too, on one condition,"

"What's that 'Mione?"

Hermione sighed, "That you stop all this nonsense and let it go. Treat Blaise, Draco and Mrs Malfoy with respect. Their pasts are in their pasts and we need to let it be, stop bringing up the past and allow us all to move on so we can work together to defeat Voldemort."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Harry commented as he and Draco walked back into the room both with smiles on their faces.

"Draco," Narcissa started, "Are you okay, darling?"

Draco smiled genuinely at his Mum and nodded, "I think I'm going to be Mum. That is if Gr-Hermione, Ron and Ginny accept my sincerest apologies for my stupid behaviour these past few years." He looked like he was slightly in pain by the use of their first names but he could see that it had made an effect. Ron, still slightly pig headed just nodded reluctantly but Hermione and Ginny both smiled broadly at him and nodded happily.

"You'll all stay here," Harry said assertively, "There's plenty of room and you are all safe. Seeing as none of us will be going back to Hogwarts after its closure, we can take this time to get to know each other and fill each other in on certain war aspects and finally nail that son of a bitch to the wall."

"What about my Father's body? Shouldn't someone retrieve it?" Draco asked, suddenly remembering where it was and with whom it was.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, "And Mrs Malfoy will need clothes and those memories. How do we get them and him safely out of the Manor?"

"I'm not sure dear, only a Malfoy can open the cabinet in which he keeps them. And how would we even attempt it, he's probably set up camp at the manor by now." Narcissa explained.

"I have an idea. About how to retrieve Lucius and some clothes for you but the memories will have to wait until we are better prepared." Harry said slowly, when everyone just looked at him, he carried on, "We can ask a house elf to retrieve them. They can get in and out without causing alarm can't they?"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes they can, and they can even be invisible when they want to be. I shall call Star, our most trusted house elf and have him retrieve what we need,"

"That's not fair!" Hermione exploded, "We can't thrust a poor innocent house-elf into danger like that."

"Hermione now is not the time to start complaining about house-elf rights. Star can do it without being seen, he will be fine. This is slightly more important because while he is there, he can do some re-con for us. He can check out the comings and goings of the Manor so that we can carefully retrieve those memories."

"I understand Harry but it's hardly fair," She conceded.

"Good so it's settled," Narcissa clicked her fingers and the small house-elf was at her side immediately, "Star, if you would be a dear could you please go back to the manor and be as inconspicuous as possible and retrieve Master Lucius for me and a bag of my belongings. It is of the upmost importance that you are not seen so please be careful and while you are there, please tell the other house elves to keep an eye on the comings and goings in the house and to report back to you. Return in the morning with the things I have requested. That will be all Star, thank you." The house-elf bowed and left with a crack at his master's command.

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but I am shattered," Hermione yawned, "I'm going to bed, goodnight everybody," And she left the room. Harry showed Draco and Blaise to a bedroom on the second floor and Narcissa to the bedroom next to the boy's bedroom and just across from Harry and Ron's room. Ginny joined Hermione in their bedroom five minutes later and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>At six in the morning Hermione got up and made her way to the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast. She knew that Mr and Mrs Weasley; the twins; Bill and Charlie had left late last night so the youngsters would be without her amazing breakfasts. But as she neared the kitchen she could already smell bacon and eggs. Confused, she pushed open the door and walked in to see the strangest sight; Draco Malfoy expertly cooking a large breakfast <em>the muggle way. <em>

"Well this is a sight I thought I'd never see," Hermione joked as she sat down at the kitchen island.

Draco looked up from the pancakes he was whisking and smiled, "Shocked huh?" He asked.

"Very," Hermione nodded, "I never would have guessed that you could cook, or even knew how to use all these muggle kitchen appliances. I'm impressed, or rather I will be if it tastes as good as it looks and smells."

"If that's a hint for breakfast Granger, relax and let me whip you up a plate. Do you have any preferences?" He asked of the young woman.

"Hmm well the bacon eggs and some of those pancakes you are about to make sounds delicious."

"Coming right up," He began piling her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and tossed a just made pancake onto her plate, passed it over to her and waited on her verdict.

"Wow it's all amazing," She complimented, "How did you get it all to stay so warm while you prepared it all?"

"Stasis charm Granger," He smirked, "By the way, speaking of things we never expected to see, the little exchange between you and Blaise was probably top of my list."

"He told you what happened between us, it can't have been that much of a surprise,"

"It's still a shock to see it in person," Draco replied, "Not that I'm saying it's bad or anything; just unexpected."

She nodded as she finished her breakfast, "That was wonderful," She placed her plate in the sink and focused her attentions back to the blonde man finishing preparing breakfast, "I get that it's strange but thinking back, did Blaise ever say anything horrible about me or any other muggle-born?"

Draco thought deeply, "Now that you mention it no he didn't and he always walked out whenever we would hold our 'we hate Hermione Granger' club," he smirked at her affronted look.

"What, you actually had a club to bash me?" She looked hurt, genuinely hurt.

"Granger chill. It was not a 'we hate Hermione Granger' club. It was more of a daily get together of pure-blooded Slytherins who would moan and bash any muggle-born in general."

She scoffed, "Well that makes it so much better then!"

Draco shook his head, "What do you expect Granger? That was the type of people Slytherins were, me too. You already know this, why are you so affronted by knowing it?"

She sighed, "I guess I understand. I know it was your past and I shouldn't hold it against you," Draco nodded his affirmation to what she said, "So he never said anything bad about me?" She went back to their earlier conversation.

"No," Draco confirmed, "Blaise was always the Slytherin that should never have been a Slytherin. He confided in me once that he asked the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin for fear of disappointing his Mother and my parents. They're his Godparents you see."

"He told me that," Hermione said.

"Granger, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened between you two? Blaise was very guarded about it all,"

"What exactly do you want to know, Draco?" Hermione asked guarded, she didn't want to be opening herself up to someone she didn't know very well when she was having trouble opening up to her friends.

"Well I'm not trying to be nosy Granger," Draco assured her, "I just want to understand my friend and you. I'll never be able to get to know you if I don't understand your past, especially your past with my friend."

"You really care about making good don't you?" Hermione was shocked. She didn't expect him to be this forward or want to leave the past behind him so easily; he really must hate what he had to be before.

Draco blushed and nodded, "I do. I really and honestly want to get to know you and your friends."

"Well then, I don't see any harm in that," Hermione smiled genuinely at him, "Well as you already know we saw each other a few times in the library in third year. It was just before Christmas and Blaise had been in there every day. I noticed his frustrated comments while trying to complete an essay that Professor Snape had set for Defence while he was covering for Professor Lupin. I wanted to help but I was a bit scared at first, what with him being a Slytherin and all. Anyway, after the first few times, I just decided to pluck up the courage and ask him if he needed help," Hermione thought back to their first interaction fondly.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to Third Year:<em>

_Hermione Granger was trying to concentrate on her own revision for the werewolf essay that Professor Snape had set when she noticed a very harassed looking Slytherin at the table opposite hers. She had noticed this boy a few times in the last couple of days, never managing to get any real work done. Knowing he was a Slytherin she was very reluctant to ask him if he needed help but now, she couldn't concentrate so she stood up and walked over to the table._

"_Can I help you?" The olive skinned boy asked her, looking up at her with the brightest blue eyes Hermione had ever seen; she could quite easily get transfixed in those eyes._

"_I was just erm," She paused struggling to find the words, "Wondering if you were okay? You seem frustrated."_

_The boy looked down at his poor attempt at an essay and replied, "I'm having trouble in defence," He admitted sheepishly._

"_The essay that Professor Snape set?" Hermione asked nicely._

"_Yeah, it's quite baffling. I don't exactly understand what is required in the body of the essay. I don't know anything about werewolves and I wouldn't know where to start. In fact, I don't really do well in defence at all or potions for that matter."_

"_Umm well, I'm pretty much done with my essay, it just needs tweaking so I could help you if you'd like," Hermione suggested nervously. _

"_That would be nice, Hermione," The boy smiled._

_Hermione squeaked and looked around nervously, "You know my name?"_

_The boy smiled, "I'm not your average Slytherin," He stuck his hand out to hers, she grasped it hesitantly, "I'm Blaise Zabini."_

_She blushed, "It's nice to meet you Blaise."_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback beginning of fourth year<em>

"_How were your grades at the end of last year?" Hermione asked Blaise down by the lake, another one of their secret refuges._

"_They really improved; I think it helped that I had a very good tutor," He winked at her._

_Hermione blushed profusely, "Oh Blaise, you're so sweet. I also happened to have a very good tutor last year too," She smiled at him, "__Lui__mi__ha insegnato__una lingua bellissima_"

"_Hey, you're really doing well with your italian. I'm very impressed Hermione." Blaise hugged her appreciatively._

"_You know we ought to get back indoors before anyone sees us," Hermione suggested looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching._

"_So what if they do?" Blaise asked, "i like you, you are my friend and i don't care who knows it."_

_Hermione smiled, "That is very sweet Blaise but you know what this could do. You could get into alot of trouble with the Slytherins and i wont have you getting hurt."_

_Blaise sighed and nodded, "You're probably right."_

* * *

><p><em>Flashback end of term before xmas<em>

"_Hermione, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? In Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked his friend of a year and a half._

"_Won't we get into trouble for leaving the grounds?" Hermione asked slightly panicked._

"_Nah, i already asked McGonagall. She was all for it when i explained that it was for educational purposes." Blaise smirked._

_Hermione raised her left eyebrow at her italian friend, "And just how did you manage to convince her of that?" _

"_Simple, i told her that we were going to that exhibition of muggle artefacts in Hogsmeade that's on this weekend and i wanted someone who knew alot about them to accompany me and i wanted to see it before the holidays so i could include it in my muggle studies essay." _

"_You take muggle studies?" Hermione was shocked, why hadn't she known this before?_

"_It's not exactly something i like to blurt about what with the repercussions it could cause." Hermione nodded at him knowingly, "Well what do you say? Muggle studies exhibit followed by dinner? Say sixish at the main doors?"_

_Hermione didnt even need to think about it. She was pretty sure she was falling for him, she just hoped he returned her feelings, "I would be honoured to join you for dinner. See you at six," She kissed his cheek and left him holding his cheek promising himself that he would never wash it again._

_Flashback-the day after the yule ball, fourth year_

"_I just dont understand it Hermione. Why would you go with Krum? And dressed up to the nines too, it just doesnt make sense. Do you like him?" Blaise asked of his crush as he followed her round the library._

"_Viktor asked me, i said yes end of story." She replied shortly._

"_You didn't answer me. Do you like him?" Blaise was getting annoyed now._

"_What does it matter if i do? You are as bad as Ron, dictating who i can and cannot be friends with. I shall tell you what i told him last night, next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me yourself before another person does and not just as a last resort."_

_Blaise grunted in annoyance, "It's not that i didnt want to ask you, Hermione. Do you think i wanted to go alone? No, i just knew that we could never go as a couple. I thought that after dinner last week you wouldnt be accepting to go out on dates with other people!"_

_Hermione groaned, "For the millionth time, it was not a date! Viktor is just a friend and besides why do you even care? You asked me to dinner once and that's it."_

"_Well maybe i wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend but now that you obviously seem to be smitten by bulgaria boy, i dont think i will!" Blaise stuck his tongue out childishly._

"_Is that what this is about? You're jealous? Because if you are you have nothing to be jealous about," Hermione stated, "If i wanted someone to be my boyfriend, it wouldn't be Viktor Krum,"_

_Blaise looked slowly into Hermione's eyes as the turned into the area at the very back of the library where they got privacy usually. He put his face extremely close to hers which made her back up to the wall and said to her in a very husky voice, "And who would it be then Hermione?"_

"_Would you run away if i said you?" Her breathing got extremely heavy as she looked directly into his stormy blue eyes. _

_Blaise licked his lips and smiled gently, "Never. Would you run if i asked you to be my girlfriend?" _

_Hermione stood on her tip-toes and gently grazed her lips across his, "No, i would love to. Buon Natale__Blaise." And with that she walked away from her boyfriend and smiled as she went. 'life is good.'_

* * *

><p>Present time:<p>

"And that is how we came to be a couple. Its not an overly exciting story, just nice. It was a nice time in my Hogwarts years. He made life seem so good." Hermione finished.

"Its not boring if thats what you mean. It seems very Blaise," Draco smiled, "Did he treat you well?"

Hermione beamed, "Oh yes, he was wonderful. Sneaky dinners in the castle and out. A sunflower conjured onto my bed every week. He was the perfect gentleman in every sense of the word,"

"Talking about me i assume?" Harry asked as he walked into the room, catching the perfect gentleman part of the conversation.

"Of course Harry!" She kissed his cheek gently, "Look, Draco made breakfast, its very good."

"I hope you dont mind, its just i thought it was the least i could do." Draco offered quickly before giving Harry a plate piled with breakfast goodies.

Harry picked up his fork, tried a few bites and smiled, "I definitely dont mind if you do _all _of the cooking if it tastes half as good as this." Harry chewed up some more food, "In fact, i'd beg you to keep doing all the cooking if it helps get Ron out of his mood, food always has been the way to his heart."

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, "What is his problem now?"

"He's just Ron. He tries to get over stuff then he thinks about it and he gets angry again. He's an angry guy Hermione, you know that." Harry replied.

"Is it me he's angry at?" Draco asked quietly.

"Actually, you he can stomach to a degree. I mean to him you're still the great bouncing ferret," Draco rolled his eyes at his cousin, "But it's Blaise that has been on the recieving end of some of his more colourful swear words this morning and last night."

"Has he said anything to Blaise?" Hermione quizzed, worried for Blaise.

"Nope, just me," Harry looked glum, "I had to listen to his rantings till three this morning. He even fell asleep still ranting. And then again about an hour ago. In the end i just let him get on with it and left the room." Harry yawned.

"I'm sorry Harry. This is all my fault."

"Don't you apologise, just because you found happiness with someone no matter who he is or when it happened he shouldn't be acting like a prick to you," Draco told her firmly, "Besides it's in the past, why should he even care?"

Hermione smiled slowly, "Thank you Draco, that is very sweet of you and you are right he shouldn't care but he does and i don't know why."

Draco laughed, "Isn't it obvious Granger? He's jealous, he still fancies you,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations: **

Lui mi ha insegnato una lingua bellissima= _He taught me a beautiful language_

Buon Natale Blaise= _Merry Christmas Blaise_

**I'll try to update super soon, Please Review, thank you :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros. **

**A/N: WARNING: The middle area of this chapter contains graphic scenes of non-consensual sex and graphic sexual descriptions. Do not read if you are offended by this sort of writing. I battled with myself about whether or not to include it as it is very important to the final parts of the story, and i've deleted it and re-wrote it so many times but in the end i just kept it in. It will be hard for some people to read so please don't flame me if it is, i did warn you!**

Chapter Six:

Hermione's face dropped significantly and her jaw hit the floor at Draco's words, "You have got to be joking me. He dumped me!"

"He what?" Draco exploded, "Why would the idiot do that?"

"Well neither of us were into the relationship. It was too soon after Blaise for me so I didn't fully commit myself to him and there was no spark between us. We just fought all the time, and it was doing Harry's head in too. We stopped talking for a week and when we finally did speak again he told me that we were better off being friends and I agreed. And a few weeks later he had moved on, with Lavender Brown."

"And you just accepted that?" Draco asked.

"Well no, I was upset at first, but what could I do? I didn't love him like that and I soon got over it." Hermione ran her fingers through her hair slowly, "And I thought he had too but maybe I'm wrong? I don't know."

"Maybe you should go and talk to him" Harry began but was cut off by the unmistakeable sounds of a fight from upstairs.

The three people in the kitchen ran to the source of the noise and found Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini fist fighting in the library, with Ginny and Narcissa looking on in horror. Ron had a bloody nose and Blaise had a black eye and they were still going at it. Ron was screaming at Blaise, "Why you? Why did it have to be you, you evil git?"

"I'm not evil, you stupid prat!" Blaise shot back as he kicked Ron in the stomach.

"Yes you are, you ruined her!" Ron stood back and huffed, "Why did it have to be you?"

"I did not ruin her you absolute moron. We made love, because we loved each other and that's it. Why do you even care?" Blaise spat at Ron.

"Blaise!" Hermione shouted after hearing that come out of her ex-boyfriends mouth.

"Look I'm sorry but he overheard me talking to Aunt Cissy and he just flew off the handle about it all, I didn't mean for him to know that." He looked back at Ron, "So, why do you care?"

"Because I thought it would be me, okay!" He shouted, "Everyone always said that we would end up together, that we were made for each other but she never thought of me that way. I didn't love her the way people expected me to and I still don't but I can't help but feel jealous. I feel jealous that you were the one who took her virginity, you were the one that made her happy and it was supposed to be me but I couldn't do it!" Ron left the room quickly, leaving everyone behind staring at his outburst.

Draco listened to what the red head said and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He understood what he was saying, the disappointment in yourself for not being able to please others expectations, he could relate to that. And he could also relate to the jealousy, having been jealous of everybody in that room at one point or another and now, he was extremely jealous of Blaise and he couldn't understand why. 'Do I fancy Granger?' he wondered silently. He shook his head and dismissed the thoughts, 'no that can't be it,'

"Ron, can I come in?" Hermione asked at the doorway of his bedroom. He nodded and she entered the room, "I'm sorry I kept it from you, I really am."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." He admitted solemnly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in love with you and I never was and yet I still keep acting like a jealous idiot. You're like a sister to me and I'm mad that it was him of all people," He told her.

"Ron, he's a wonderful guy. You would really like him," Hermione stroked her best friends arm lovingly, "And just because he took it," She went bright red at that comment, "It doesn't mean that I'm a different person. He just comforted me one night, long after he and I had broken up and long after you and I did. We don't love each other anymore; it was just an act of friendship at the time."

"I'm sorry I attacked him, it's just what I know when I'm upset," Ron looked truly mad at himself.

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to him and get to know him. I swear you will like him," Hermione kissed his forehead lovingly; "I love you so much Ronald Weasley but you really are pig headed sometimes."

"I love you too 'Mione so I'll try for your sake," Ron hugged her and stood up, "Friends?"

Hermione shook his hand and said, "Always."

* * *

><p>"Master, what are our next actions?" Rudolphus Lestrange asked of Voldemort, "Now that the blood traitor is dead, how are we to find the remaining two?"<p>

"I admit; I do not know" Voldemort replied solemnly, "Perhaps I should have kept him alive, looked through his memories to find out where he had sent them but in my rage, I failed to think of that."

"My lord," Bellatrix spoke up, "You are a failure not. You did what you had to do and that was to kill the traitor."

Voldemort chuckled softly, "Thank you for your vote of confidence Bella," He sighed, "Rudolphus, you and the Carrows must go back to the Manor and retrieve Lucius' body so I can attempt to read his memory. It may work even if he is dead. Bella, you shall remain with me and the rest of you are dismissed."

The Death Eaters left his side and Bellatrix sidled up to her Master, "What is it that you need from me, my Lord?"

"Do you recognize our visitor in the corner, Bellatrix?" Bella looked over to the previously unseen prisoner, shackled to the wall by invisible restraints.

Bellatrix cackled and looked at the young girl, "But it is the Brown girl, Kyro and Deandra's daughter. The school girl from Hogwarts." Lavender looked up at the woman inspecting her and then back down to the ground again, "Is there a reason why she is here, My Lord?"

"Why she is a present for us, Bella. Courtesy of her Father," Voldemort replied leering at his follower, "He is sympathetic to our cause and has sent her to us. He wants us to mould her in our ways. She would be useful as a spy, as she is the girlfriend of the Weasley boy."

Bellatrix cackled and clapped her hands maniacally, "But this is perfect! We get to have our fun, I assume?"

Voldemort nodded slowly, "He says to do as we see fit, I see no reason to defy him of his wishes. Go ahead Bella; you may have your fill first."

**(WARNING: Sexual acts start in this part of the chapter)**

Bellatrix giggled like a school girl before approaching the young girl, "So beautiful my Lord, she has such a beautiful face and such perky breasts," Bellatrix grasped Lavender's left breast and squeezed it harshly, "Tell her what you want her to do, My Lord."

Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Lavender and hissed, "_Imperio!" _Lavender suddenly looked as though she was in a catatonic state and Voldemort tested his powers of persuasion on her, "Take off your clothes, then take off Bella's dress." The girl complied and he removed himself of his own robe, "Suck on her breasts, Brown." Lavender reached out for Bellatrix's breasts and shoved her mouth around the whole areola of Bella's right breast whilst softly caressing the left. Bellatrix let out a moan and Voldemort began to stroke his length vigorously.

Voldemort continued to wordlessly command Lavender with the use of the imperio. Bellatrix pushed the girl to the floor and parted her legs. She pushed two fingers inside her, roughly pinching her nub. She began to vigorously pump her fingers into the girl who could not cry out in pain. Voldemort knelt in front of Lavender's face, shoved his cock inside her mouth and silently commanded her suck it. She complied vigorously. Lavender licked and sucked and ran her hand and tongue along his throbbing length as Bellatrix nipped at Lavender's nub. She shoved her tongue into the girls' vagina and continued to lick and nibble her nub. Lavender cried out as both her orgasm hit her at the same time as Voldemort's seed poured into her mouth.

"Swallow it," He commanded. Bellatrix was heaving, her pussy aching as she strived for it to be touched. She began to rub at her own sex, moaning her Masters name. Voldemort seeing this commanded Lavender once more "Suck her dry and bend over for me."

Lavender did as she was told and repeated the act that Bellatrix had just performed on her just as the Dark Lord plunged into her, he grunted and moaned as he pumped harder and harder into her. And they all groaned in ecstasy as the two evil people reached their sick climaxes.

**(ends here, you may look again if you looked away!)**

When they were done with their torture, Bellatrix performed a quick scourgify on herself and Lavender and re-tied the silenced girl to the wall. Just as she and Voldemort had finished putting their clothes back on, her husband and the Carrows came running into the room, "My Lord! The blood traitor's body, it has gone!"

* * *

><p>Harry stood at the door of the floo room for close to twenty minutes that afternoon looking at his newly found aunt. She had been staring into the fire ever since the morning events. He had come looking for her because Star had returned and it was time to let her know, "Mrs Malfoy?" He asked, uncertain of what he should call her.<p>

She turned round sharply and looked up at Harry and smiled, "Harry dear," She stood up and walked towards him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Please call me Narcissa or Aunt Cissy. Mrs Malfoy is too strict for family."

Harry gulped and looked up at her, "Aunt Cissy, umm, Star has returned. He is in the dining room waiting for you."

"And Lucius?" Narcissa looked pained at the thought.

"Star placed him in one of the empty bedrooms on the top floor," Harry replied. Narcissa nodded and followed Harry into the dining room.

"Mistress Narcissa," Star bowed to the woman as she entered the room, "I is coming bearing good news madam,"

"Good news, Star?" Narcissa asked confused.

Star nodded happily, "Firstly I is bringing your belongings. And the money out of the vault, Star is thinking madam may need it," Narcissa nodded and smiled warmly at the elf.

"Thank you Star, that was very thoughtful of you."

"Star is only trying to please his family," He beamed with pride, "Star is also bringing news of the bad man to Madam. He has left the Manor but the other house elves say him and his bad people shall be back in one week after they have made a trip."

"Well done Star!" Hermione beamed at the house-elf.

"Star is thanking you kindly, Missus Granger such a beautiful and noble woman she is." Hermione blushed at the house elf's words. Only Dobby had ever held her in such high regard. Star then turned her attentions back to the two Malfoys and the honorary Malfoy, "I is also bringing Master Lucius,"

"Have you made him comfortable for us to say goodbye to him?" Narcissa asked the elf solemnly.

"But Madam there is no need to be sad or solemn," The house elf piped up, "Master Lucius is alive."

At that, Narcissa clutched her chest and collapsed to the floor; she had fainted.

**Just a little note, i would like at least five reviews before i post the next chapter, because i really want to know what people REALLY thought of this chapter. I need to know if it was too much or if anyone can understand why i had this happen to Lavender. It will all become apparent in about five or six chapters but i'd love to hear your opinions on it. Please Review, thank you**

**ZacEfronIsHot aka Stacey **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those that reviewed and everyone still reading. Also i would like to apologise for the huge cliffy that i left you on last chapter, i really do apologise. Also, i would like to personally thank sjrodgers108 for being such a faithful reviewer! Please keep reading and reviewing to all of you and here is the next chapter of The Dragon's Refuge.**

Chapter Seven:

The Dark Lord was furious; he couldn't understand how a dead body could just up and leave like that. He had murdered him; he couldn't just up and leave.

"Rudolphus," Voldemort said his name slowly, "What do you mean the traitor's body has gone? Where could he have gone?"

"We don't know, my Lord. The house-elves have gone into hiding; we could not question them to find out."

"The traitors have had them remove the body," Voldemort surmised, "The pathetic little traitors obviously knew of his plan to surrender himself to me and retrieved his body before I could get answers from his dead mind."

"Forgive me my Lord," Alecto interrupted, "But how would they have got into the Manor, we warded it against their entry should they try to return. The Caterwauling charm would have alerted us to their presence."

"It seems that once again I have overlooked the power of House-Elves."

"How so, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"They have removed him for the traitors. They are fiercely loyal to the families they serve and their presence is not detectable under the caterwauling charm. How could I have been so stupid?" Voldemort was angry and he was frustrated, "Crucio!" He sent the curse at Alecto in his frustration, taking out all of his anger upon her. Bella heaved with delight at seeing the curse that she had come to love using and seeing.

"Forgive us, My Lord for failing you," Alecto begged, as she fought to catch her breath from the painful Cruciatus curse cast upon her.

Lord Voldemort sighed, "I am merciful and I do not blame you. I blame myself," He dismissed his Death Eaters in order to think up a new battle plan.

* * *

><p>"What?" Draco exclaimed as he tended to his Mother on the floor; checking her vitals, "He's not dead? How is that possible?"<p>

"It seems he was hit with the killing curse, Master Draco," Star replied, "I is not knowing why or how, but Master Lucius' heart is still pumping in his chest it is Sir. He is very weak and is not awake. Star could not revive him but he is most certainly still alive,"

"This cannot be possible," Draco stood up and shook his head, "We thought he was dead," Draco choked back sobs, "He should be dead, no-one can survive the killing curse,"

"I did," Harry spoke up, "But that was because my Mother died to protect me; it was old magic. I don't believe anyone has died for your Father though."

Draco shook his head, "I doubt it," He snorted.

Narcissa woke with a start, "Lucius," She let out a long breath, "Take me to him," Hermione and Ginny helped her up off the floor and Star began to lead the way to where he had placed him and everybody followed. There in the very last room of the house, lying on an old, dusty unused bed was the form of Lucius Malfoy. He was pale, and his breaths were short and shallow but he was alive that much was obvious.

"I can't believe it," Hermione murmured, "He needs to see a healer."

"We can't get a healer for him," Harry murmured, "There's too much risk allowing people here who are not in the Order, present company excluded; it's too dangerous to take him out of here and we have no healers in the Order which is a thoroughly stupid thing in the middle of a war."

"You do now," Narcissa murmured, "I am or rather was a healer. Stand back," She ordered everyone and she pulled out her wand and began to cast several detection charms and spells upon his body. She was at this for several minutes before she stopped and turned back to the people in the room, "I cannot understand it, he is in a coma but otherwise he is not injured and his body shows no signs of even being touched by the killing curse. Star, you are absolutely certain that this is Lucius and that he was definitely hit with the killing curse?"

The small elf nodded, "I is definitely certain Madam. Star is using Master's hand to open his pensieve cabinet to bring you memories Master is saying you needed. They is downstairs Madam," He added at everyone's look of surprise and continued, "I is knowing that only Malfoy blood can open the cupboard, and there is no signs of polyjuice potion or concealment charms. Star is making sure before bringing Master here. This is most definitely Master Lucius and I is definitely sure that Master is being hit with the killing curse. The other house-elves is seeing it and is telling Star they is,"

"Mrs Malfoy," Hermione breathed and pointing to his neck, "Look," Hermione had spotted something hanging out of the breast of his shirt. A small gold circle necklace; Hermione gasped, "Is that what I think it is?"

Narcissa picked up the end of the necklace between her thumb and forefinger and examined it, "I've never seen this before," She commented, "What is it Miss Granger?"

Hermione moved forward and inspected it closer and there inscribed upon it were the words she had thought would be there, "I'll be right back," Hermione ran from the room, and her footsteps could be heard going to the floor below.

"Library," Ron muttered and Harry nodded in an 'of course she's going there' kind of way.

Hermione returned a few moments later, gasping for breath and desperately opening a large book in her hands, muttering to herself, "I can't believe it's real. I always thought it was stupid,"

"Granger, what the bloody hell are you wittering on about?" Draco snapped in annoyance.

"Draco be quiet," Narcissa chided her son before leaning in closer to the girl, "Miss Granger, what is this necklace Lucius is wearing?"

Hermione held up a hand and cleared her throat and began to read from the book, "_The Aurora Amulet is an item worn around the neck of someone direly in need of protection. It is small, golden and is inscribed with the Latin words, '_Non tangit malum' _which is loosely translated to mean 'Evil cannot touch'. It is famed for being made by Godric Gryffindor himself for protection of his love, Helga Hufflepuff from death of the killing curse. She had been targeted by followers of Salazar Slytherin for being a Muggle-born Witch and had a bounty upon her head. History says that the amulet worked, however she was left in a coma for months after being hit with the curse. She finally came out of the coma by means of reversal of the killing curse. Since there is no known reverse of the killing curse, history has refuted the legend and the existence of such an amulet and it has never knowingly been used or even seen since then. Many say that such a thing would have been impossible to make as no-one can survive the killing curse."_

"Reversal of the killing curse?" Harry said, "What the hell?"

"Well it's like the book said, there is no reversal so will Lucius remain in a coma forever?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I read once in Hogwarts: A History of the love between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and there was a small mention of the Amulet but no description. My interest was piqued and I began to research it. This is the only book I've ever found with anything more about the amulet and that is literally all she wrote," Hermione closed the book, "It doesn't make sense. It wasn't even supposed to have existed but yet there it is, around his neck, keeping him alive from the killing curse,"

"How did he get it?" Ron asked wisely.

"I have no idea," Narcissa said, "Like I mentioned I have never seen it and I most certainly have never even heard of it,"

"Wait a minute!" Draco exclaimed, "If this amulet was made to protect from the killing curse, couldn't we break it down somehow and see what makes it work so we can replicate it somehow? That way, the people who fight Voldemort won't die if they get hit?"

"Draco, we wouldn't be able to take that risk if we didn't know how to bring them back around again," Hermione explained, "Besides, what about if we can't remove it from your father? What if removing it, removes the protection and kills him?"

"It was an idea," Draco said, "Not a well thought out one apparently,"

"Right, everyone gather in the dining room, while we think about what to do next," Harry ordered but Hermione's head shot up and he looked at her confused, "Hermione what is it?"

"I have an idea," She furrowed her eyebrow obviously thinking deeply, "Everyone gather, I'll be down in a moment to explain,"

* * *

><p>Hermione joined them some fifteen minutes later her arms laden with many papers, books and a square metal object, "Okay, this might sound extremely stupid to those of you brought up in the wizarding world, but Harry you'll probably understand it.<p>

"A laptop Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing to the metal object she was carrying.

"What's a laptop?" Draco asked.

"I told you Drake," Blaise said chuffed, "It's what muggles watch porn on. It's how they make the pictures move like we do."

"Granger has her own porn machine? Interesting," Draco smirked at her.

"Oh give over you perverts," Hermione reprimanded, "They are not porn machines although muggles can access it on something called the Internet."

"Hermione, while everyone else may not understand muggle technology, I do and I know that we cannot use it and use magic, it causes all kinds of weird signals and interferes with us doing our magic."

"Actually Harry, I've been working on a spell that allows muggle technology to be used in a magic area. It has been great for me keeping in touch with my friends back home and my parents," Harry was impressed with her smarts, "And I've also been working on a spell that recreates the muggle search engine Google."

"What's Google?" Draco asked confused, everyone but Harry nodded to his question wanting to know.

"Oh for Goodness sakes," Hermione muttered, "Right okay, I'm going to give you all a quick lesson in Muggle technology. Gather around the laptop." Everyone gathered around where Hermione was sat and looked at her as the machine came to life, "This is how you use a laptop that is connected to the internet."

"Wow!" Ginny muttered, "Muggles really are smart,"

"Anyway, in the muggle world, you open up a web browser, and type Google into this bar at the top," Hermione showed them and to Harry's utter amazement it worked, "This is what is called a search engine. You type in a word; question or phrase like I don't know 'why is the sky blue?' And it returns all of these websites that have the answers to that particular question," She clicked on the top answer and up popped an answer in the form of a website. The others ahhed and oohed in amazement.

"Anyway, I wanted to be able to recreate this so that it would be easier to search for information rather than spending days and days looking for answers. For the past few weeks, I've been using a spell to convert all of the books from the library onto the new wizarding search engine so that it takes literally a few minutes to return the answer to the question that is needed and it references what book it came from so we can read it from the book too. I call it Woogle," Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, that is incredibly smart," Narcissa commented, "I even think I understood that; you are such a wonderfully smart girl,"

Hermione beamed, "I just have these last few books and papers to transfer and we can begin searching for answers concerning Lucius. Also, I've managed to start transferring memories to my own personal blog, so that everyone can watch them without the use of a pensieve, in a video form. I thought that we could all donate memories, including Lucius' so that we can watch them and try to figure out some way of bringing Voldemort down,"

"How long will that take?" Harry asked.

"It shouldn't take me any longer than fifteen minutes. Then we will have Woogle up and running,"

"And eventually, if all Wizards and Witches have a computer would you be able to recreate the whole of the internet?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, it would take a year or so to adjust and set up everything but it can be done." Hermione replied.

"Granger, I think you may have just invented something that can change the wizarding world forever," Draco commented.

Hermione smiled shyly, "It's nothing really, just a hobby of mine"

"Nothing? Granger you have just systematically saved Wizards hours and hours of research time, created an extremely easy way of getting information and a way to show Wizards to appreciate the smarts of Muggles and you think that's nothing? You may be smart but you can be very dense about your own ability sometimes." Draco told her.

"Umm I'll take that as a backwards compliment thanks," Hermione muttered.

"You all done Hermione?" Ron asked his friend.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know that this house has a vast amount of books but I really could do with a wider range. Hopefully it will be enough for now," Hermione commented.

"Maybe Professor McGonagall could get you into the Hogwarts now it's closed so you could transfer all those books and information too?" Ron suggested.

"Ron that is a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of it?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, I think I'm ready to search for a few things now I have all of our memories; books and information intact."

"Okay, Granger, so what do we do?" Draco asked, leaning over her to get a look at what she was doing.

"Well we open up the internet browser, I go to Woogle and I type in a few things to see if I can get information on them. What should I search for first?"

"How about reverse killing curse?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, that probably would be a good start," Hermione answered and typed it in, "Okay; we have four thousand searches returned. Usually the one with the best and most accurate answer is first so I'll click on that first."

"What does it say, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well the first one is about you Harry," She scowled at the screen, "All about how you are the only person to have survived the killing curse,"

"Not anymore," He smiled; as if a weight had been took off his shoulders, "Are there any more that we can look at?"

Hermione scanned the websites and found one near the bottom, "Hey, there's one here!" She pointed to the screen so that everyone could see, "It says here, '_to reverse a killing curse, you must repeat what has already been done.' _What the hell does that mean?"

Harry gulped, "I think I know,"

"What Harry, what is it?" Narcissa asked desperately, "If it's what could bring Lucius around, please tell us."

"Well I think it means; someone needs to use the Avada curse again on Lucius. But I don't know if that means with or without the amulet on," Harry scrunched his face up as he thought, "Hermione, you said that book was all you could find on the Amulet. Does that mean you've searched all of the books?"

"No it means that's the only one I've found so far, why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, you should type in the Aurora Amulet and see if there is any more information on it." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded and did as she was told. She was surprised to find only four hundred entries on it, some her own memories and notes. But there were a few that she had not seen before. She clicked on the first couple of entries with no more information that they had before until she clicked the very last one on the page, "Wait, I've never seen this before,"

"It says, '_The Aurora Amulet was made by Gryffindor to protect Hufflepuff from Slytherin. The legend says that she wore it and when Slytherin found her and performed the killing curse, her body crumbled as if dead. Gryffindor was heartbroken, thinking that his dear Helga was gone and that his Amulet had not worked until Rowena Ravenclaw found that she was not dead after all but merely in a deep sleep. For nearly a year, Rowena and Godric tried everything possible to bring her around until Slytherin appeared before them and realised that Hufflepuff was still alive. He found the amulet around her neck and tore it from her stating, "That it will protect her no more." Then cursed her once more with an Avada Kedavra. However Helga awoke from her slumber and put the amulet back around her neck before gathering all of the power of the failed killing curses into her body and throwing them at Slytherin through means of a force field; killing him instantly. The legend does not state what happened to the necklace after that but it is said to be buried in Godric's Hollow within the shared tombs of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff.'_"

"Does this mean one of us has to Avada my Father or does it have to be Lord snakelike?" Draco quipped.

Hermione laughed, "I don't think it matters who uses it, it just so happened to be Slytherin in this story. If it had to be Voldemort, the other book would have said the caster must reverse what has been done not just reverse the curse."

"Great, so who's going to do it?" Draco asked.

"Not me!" Hermione squeaked, "I couldn't."

"And it's out of the question for any of his family members to do it; if it went wrong the guilt they would feel." Ginny added.

"I'll do it," Ron piped up. At everyone's horrified looks he just shrugged his shoulders, "Just think of it as the last of my anger dissipating?"

"And what if it goes wrong, Ron?" Harry asked, "What if he dies?"

"He's dead anyway," Narcissa said, "He expected to die, we thought he was dead. If it goes wrong, it is not Mr Weasley's fault, it is Voldemort's. He should try or we will regret it,"

"Are you sure, Aunt Cissy?" Harry looked her in the eye and she nodded, deadly serious, "Well then, we've got nothing to lose, we better go try,"

The odd group of people made their way back to the room on the top floor and found Lucius's room. Ron pushed open the door and stepped in first.

"Ron, are you sure you can do this?" Hermione asked him, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I need to do this. I need to help," Ron nodded. Harry removed the necklace and nodded for him to do it. Ron took in a deep breath and thought about Voldemort, imagined the man on the bed to be him. He thought of all the losses, and the losses that would still come and he mustered all of his strength and shouted those two fateful words, "Avada Kedavra!"

Nothing happened.

Ron turned to face everyone, "I don't know what I did wrong. I had so much hate running through my veins, it should have worked,"

"Don't worry about it Weasley; he's still alive, that's all that matters," Draco reassured him with a pat on the shoulders.

"Yes, I am alive. Why is that?" Came Lucius slow drawl from the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, i just wanted to ask the opinion of my readers on something. Later on in chapters ill be sorting out all of the couples. Of course you all already know that this is a Dramione and that Harry and Ginny will definitely be ending up together. As of the last couple of chapters Ron and Lavender are together but i must inform you that this will not stay the case. I currently do not have anyone in mind for Ron to end up with, nor Blaise for that matter so i would like my readers to suggest a partner for each of them in reviews please. I shall keep everyone posted on who is in the lead as each chapter progresses. Anyway please review and let me know who you think Ron and Blaise should end up with!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>HUGE Authors note: So far we have an equal amount of votes for Luna and Ron to get together in the end and Blaise and Luna. Also the same amount of votes for Pansy and Blaise and Ron and Pansy! I need more votes, I'm so confused. Also I had a really good suggestion about using Muggles or Other Characters for them. I may do; or I may end up leaving them as Bachelors if I cannot decide or if there is not a majority vote; so get those votes in please!<strong>

**Also I would like to say a big thank you to Jade2009 for her review, it wasn't signed in so I couldn't reply to her review, and also to TNgirl and Cyera who I also could not reply to. In reply to Cyera's review, I have a few answers to your questions and comments. 1) Glad you like where it's going, 2) Sorry about the cliffies, I'm sure I am physically unable to not have them, 3) It wouldn't spoil the ending if they stayed bachelors, 4) And yes, there will be a happy ending for MOST of the characters; little teaser for you there and finally 5) I try to update every few days or the very least once a week. **

**Anyway enough of me waffling on and on…Quite a bit of nice smut in this chapter, but not Dramione. It's Blaise x Hermione. Don't worry; we're getting to the Dramione loving soon! Hope you all enjoy it, its M for a reason and please; read and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Everybody in the room gawked at the wide awake Lucius Malfoy, mouths agape. They stood stock still as he spoke again, "What happened? I should be dead right now,"

"We were hoping you could explain that, Lucius," Narcissa spoke slowly, "The house elves say the Dark Lord hit you with an Avada Kedavra; you should be dead yet you are not."

"I have no idea, Cissy." He answered quickly.

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked, shocked. She really thought he had known what he was doing by wearing the necklace. She noticed that he had narrowed his eyes at her and immediately wished she hadn't spoken. She knew that Draco and Narcissa had let go of old prejudices or had never had them in the first place but she had no clue if Lucius had. 'Oh Merlin's balls, he's going to use the dreaded M word,' she thought solemnly.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" Lucius asked slowly, no hint of prejudice in his voice.

Hermione squeaked loudly, the shock of being spoke to as an equal by Lucius Malfoy was a terrible shock to the system, "The amulet; we thought you knew its powers."

Lucius looked more confused than before, "Amulet? What amulet?"

Harry held up the necklace for Lucius to see, "The Aurora Amulet,"

Lucius gasped and sat up in bed, "Let me see that," Harry handed the amulet over to him, "What is it? What does it do?"

"It saved your life, Lucius," Narcissa said, "It kept you in a coma until we reversed the Avada curse."

"I don't understand," Lucius shook his head, "I've never seen this necklace before in my life. I've never even heard of it."

"How is that possible, Father? It was around your neck, it saved your life. We thought that you put it there deliberately because it stops the killing curse."

"I'm telling you, Draco I have never seen this before in my life and I was sure as hell not wearing a necklace when I walked in to hand myself over to the Dark Lord."

"So somebody put this on you and saved your life. But who?" Harry stated.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Hermione was up searching Woogle trying to find an answer for how Lucius came to be in possession of the Amulet. Four hours and three cups of coffee after everyone else had retired for bed, Hermione was still no closer to finding an answer. Hermione slumped her head on the dining room table in frustration and that was how Draco Malfoy found her five minutes later.<p>

He walked into the kitchen in just his pyjama bottoms and cleared his throat to get her attention. Hermione's head shot up and she gasped in shock, "Granger, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?" She retorted.

"Touché Granger, well played," Draco smirked, "So, why are you still up?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes and stood up to fetch a glass of water. As the water poured from the faucet she replied to him, "I've been trying to find some answers to how your father came to get that amulet but I can't find anything."

Draco snorted, "That's the Granger I know; when in doubt research it until you drop down dead from exhaustion," Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment, "Why are you breaking your neck for my Father? He's never been nice to you so why would you suddenly be nice to him, or to any of us for that matter?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, you have all been pretty terrible but I'm a good person and I like to help people and it doesn't matter what kind of past they have had. You and your family are trying to move on from all of the pureblood nonsense, and I want to help."

Draco nodded and moved to stand next to her, "You are a good person," He admitted although he hated to think he was wrong about her, "And I can see why Blaise thinks so highly of you."

"He's a good person too. I'm sure you are also, but I don't really know you as much more than the person who bullied me."

Draco lowered his head in shame, "I don't want you to think of me as that person. That's not who I really am, Granger."

Hermione smiled at him, and touched his hand in comfort, "Don't give yourself a hard time, Draco. Let's just start afresh," She held her hand out to him, "Hi I'm Hermione Granger and it's nice to meet you,"

Draco smiled genuinely back at her, "I'm Draco Malfoy," He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed them gently, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hermione blushed and shivered. When his lips grazed her hand she had goose bumps all the way down her back. She couldn't explain the electricity that she felt when they made contact and to be truthful it scared her, "I uh, should be getting to bed. I'll see you in the morning Draco," She hurried out of the room before her blushing face became apparent to Draco.

He smiled to himself as she left in such a hurry, "Goodnight Hermione," He whispered to himself with a gentle smile playing on his lips.

* * *

><p>A knock at Hermione's bedroom door, woke her up at eleven the next morning. She looked over at the other bed in the room and saw that Ginny was already up, "Come in," Hermione called after pulling on her dressing gown.<p>

Blaise's head popped around the door, "Hey you," he smiled at her.

Hermione beamed, "Blaise," She hugged him as he came nearer, "I'm glad to see you alone, I've wanted to talk since you got here."

"What about Bella?" He sat on the bed, and she sat next to him.

"About us," He nodded for her to continue when she paused, "I was talking to Draco about everything the other day, before you and Ron began to fight. It made me remember how we were together; how wonderful you were. I've missed us being us, but-"

"I've missed it too," Blaise agreed quickly before letting her finish, "I've always wondered if we made a mistake by giving up."

"Me too," Hermione dropped her head and thought carefully about what she was going to say. She didn't want to give him false hope but she wanted him to know what he had once meant to her, "I have always felt something for you, Blaise. When I was with Ron, it just never felt right. And then after Dumbledore got murdered; that night we spent together was so special and then we were apart again. I didn't think I would ever get over the grief."

"I'm sorry Hermione, I wanted to stay with you; really I did."

Hermione shook her head, "What's done is done. At least I have the memory of the greatest comfort I have ever had."

_Flashback to end of sixth year_

_Hermione had found refuge in the desolate prefects bathrooms, crying in one of the stalls of the toilets. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore was really gone; it just didn't seem right. She wiped her tears and left the bathroom, headed for the library to read, it would be best to try and forget for a while. As she rounded the end of the corridor that led to the library, she was pulled into a dark alcove._

_Hermione almost screamed until she recognized the blue eyes that stared back at her, "Blaise, what are you doing?"_

"_I came to find you. I wanted to check you were okay; after the death eaters I was worried for your safety especially when I didn't see you in the Great Hall when McGonagall was talking to us. Are you okay? It's nearly one in the morning."_

_Hermione shook her head and began to cry once more, "Oh Blaise, it's just so terrible. Why did it have to be Professor Dumbledore?" _

_Blaise led her down the deserted corridor and into the deserted library, all the way to the very back where they had held so many of their study groups, "Hermione, shhh" He hugged her, "It will all be okay,"_

_Hermione pushed him off her, "No it won't! Death Eaters got into this school and murdered the headmaster! They attacked students and ran away. It could have been me, or even you they attacked. How will it all be okay?"_

_He pulled her back into him and hugged her deeper, "They didn't, they didn't touch us. We're okay,"_

_She sobbed into his shirt, "But they could have, they could have hurt any one of us. I can't lose anyone else; least of all you."_

"_We're broken up, Hermione," Blaise stated as he wiped the tears from her eyes._

_Hermione looked up at him and saw his heartbreak at the words that he spoke even though it was the truth, "I regret ending things with you," She never took her eyes off him, "I love you Blaise,"_

_Blaise squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them she was still staring up at him with those doe-like eyes of hers, "Damn you Hermione, you know I love you too. I always will," Hermione reached up on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly eliciting a deep groan from him, "What are you doing to me, Hermione?"_

_Her eyes bore into his and she blinked tears and pleaded with him, "Please Blaise; don't push me away when I need you."_

_Blaise sighed and lifted her chin with his hand, "You know I never could resist you," He pressed his lips firmly down to hers and crushed them in a deep forceful kiss. The Italian, gently parted her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth, gently caressing her tongue with his. She responded quickly and lifted her hands up into his hair, caressing it. He removed his lips from hers and delved into her neck, splaying kisses all over her neck and bare shoulders. He pushed the straps of her vest top down her arms, and kissed all the way down to the bottom of her collar bone whilst she desperately kissed his face and neck._

_Blaise placed his hands slowly onto her breasts through her top and caressed them slowly whilst bringing his lips back to hers and kissing her hungrily. His hand movements became more rugged and in his haste, he put his hands up her top and pinched her nipples through her thin, flimsy bra. _

"_Oh Blaise," She groaned into his mouth, pulling off his robes quickly and tugging to pull his t-shirt over his head. He followed her command and un-hooked her bra before bringing his mouth quickly to her left breast and sucked and licked it, whilst cupping the other. _

_Blaise picked her up in his arms, flicked his wand and the very back table of the library became a soft fluffy bed which he laid her down on. She moaned deeply as his mouth continued its assault on her mouth, neck and breasts and his hands following their rhythm. They kissed for the longest time whilst Blaise worked her skirt slowly down her legs, and removed his trousers. They lay, staring into each other's eyes; her in just her panties and him in just his boxers._

"_Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Blaise asked, slowly lifting his eyes to hers, afraid she might turn back._

_Her brown eyes burned into his and she nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."_

_He smiled and nodded and began his mouth assault once more, this time slipping a finger into her underwear and softly rubbing her folds, feeling her juices leaking._

_He began to kiss slowly down her body, peeling her panties off as he went. He kissed the line of her underwear, and as soon as her panties were removed, he plunged his tongue into her folds._

"_Ohhh!" Hermione gasped out loud and bucked her hips to meet his licks, and nibbles. He inserted a finger, followed by another into her opening and pushed them in and out as his tongue worked her clitoris. Hermione moaned and groaned and bucked her hips fastly, meeting his movements and finally, as her intense orgasm hit her, she screamed his name, "Oh Blaise!" _

_He continued to lick her, forcing her to ride out her orgasm, until he quickly moved his face to meet hers and slowly positioned himself at her entrance. At her nod, he slowly slid his length into her slick folds and pushed all the way past the barrier. She wriggled to adjust to his size and nodded once again at him to say she was ready._

_He began slow, pushing in and out and Hermione met all of his thrusts, "Faster," She gasped. He complied and began moving in and out of her vigorously. She bucked her hips generously to meet him. Sweat began dripping from his forehead as he looked down at her, his eyes clouded with lust and he took in the memory of her wriggling form, eyes closed in ecstasy. He forced himself to remember this moment, because it may never come again. _

"_Look at me, Hermione" Blaise whispered hoarsely. She lifted her head to catch him staring at her as he pounded relentlessly into her. They stared each other in the eyes, both of them looking lustfully at each other, "I love you, Hermione," He gasped as his orgasm hit him forcefully._

_He collapsed on top of her as she whispered her love back to him, panting from her second climax, "That was amazing, I love you too,"_

"We never spoke about it," Hermione stated solemnly.

"We never saw each other again, Hermione." Blaise retorted.

Hermione turned round and looked at him in an accusatory manner, "And whose fault was that, Blaise?"

Blaise stood up and huffed, "Don't start this blaming nonsense again, Hermione. We always argue, why does everything have to be a fight with you?"

Hermione stood up and stared him down before replying fiercely, "And why is everything such a mystery with you?"

Blaise turned away from her and sighed, "The same old argument,"

"Well it is isn't it? You never let me in Blaise, or at least you did until fifth year then for some reason you just shut me out and things became a mystery between us. And then you just disappeared after we made love. I thought you hated me! I haven't seen you since that night a few months ago and now you turn up, make me relive those memories and still without an explanation?"

"Hermione, I can't tell you why you didn't see me. I just couldn't see you, okay?" Blaise tried to walk out the door but she slammed it shut before he could leave, "Hermione, please move."

"No!" She shook her head fiercely, "I want to know why, Blaise! I want to know what was so important that you abandoned me for a second time!"

Blaise spun round to face her and his whole body shook with anger, "Now hold on a second, I didn't abandon you the first time, it was you that gave up on us! It was you that delivered the final blow; you ended things with me!"

"You were already gone, Blaise!" Hermione retorted.

"What the hell does that mean?" Blaise threw his hands up in frustration.

"It means what I said, Blaise. You were distant, always so cryptic with me. I couldn't ask you anything without you saying I was picking a fight. You stopped being you, and I couldn't carry on with you knowing that you were going to ruin every good memory I had of you. I ended things before you could physically leave me yourself; because you were half way there. You had already gone; emotionally,"

"You broke my heart, Hermione," Blaise told her coldly.

"I broke your heart? What about mine Blaise? You treated me so badly those last few months I had no choice but to end things. And then the one time when I needed comfort you gave it to me and you had me believing that the old Blaise was back. That you would stay with me this time. But you ran away; I never saw you again until now!" Hermione screamed at him.

They both turned towards the door, at the figure that had just burst in, "What on earth is going on in here?" Draco asked. He eyed that Blaise looked furious and Hermione was crying, "Hermione, what's wrong?" He turned back to his friend, "What have you done to her?" He yelled at him angrily.

"Me? I haven't done anything to her! She's being dramatic as usual," Blaise said coolly.

Hermione scoffed and furiously swiped her tears with her cardigan, "Oh yes that's right, Blaise I'm dramatic! I'm the one who got treated like shit, and I'm being dramatic," She slapped Blaise harshly around the face, "Go to hell!" And she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Go away, Draco." Blaise sniped.

"How about screw you," Draco smirked, "What did you say to make her so upset?"

Blaise sighed and sat down in the chair free underneath the windowsill and looked out at the bustling London Street below, "She wants to know why I disappeared after Dumbledore's murder,"

"Why would she care? You two were long broken up then," Draco stated.

"Because that was the night that I took her virginity," Blaise mumbled at his best friend, "It was the night that we made love. She was so upset about the Death Eaters getting into the school and then Snape killing Dumbledore. I don't know how it happened, it just did. We ended up having sex in the library at like one in the morning."

"Library," Draco laughed and snorted, "Figures for Granger,"

"Don't be an ass Draco," Blaise scolded him, "She hates me,"

Draco shook his head and laughed, "That girl does not hate you, trust me. She has issues; I'll give you that but trust me when I tell you that she does not hate you."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Did you not see her just now?"

Draco dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand, "Irrelevant; she's upset. Look mate, you didn't see the way she spoke about you and your relationship. She thinks very highly of you and if you want to salvage your friendship at the very least then you need to go and tell her exactly why you disappeared,"

"I can't now! She may kill me if she sees me," Blaise said as if it were completely obvious.

"Then I'll go tell her. Tell me what it is, and I'll go speak to her,"

"I don't want you to ruin things for me with her." Blaise shook his head, feeling untrustworthy of his friend.

"I won't. I'll just calm her down and get her to speak to you," Draco promised.

"Good luck," Blaise laughed.

* * *

><p>"I thought I'd find you in here," Draco spoke up after watching her from the library door for a while. She had been sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs, in front of the fire, reading a piece of paper.<p>

She looked up and he could still see tears in her eyes, "Has he sent you down here?"

Draco shook his head, "I just came to see if you were ok and if there was anything that I could do to help?"

Hermione scoffed, "Get me a time turner so I don't ever fall for your friend?" She joked.

Draco sat down in the chair opposite her and looked her dead in the eye, "You don't mean that," He stated simply, with confidence.

"Don't i? And what would you know about me, Draco huh? Since when have you been the expert on Mudblood Granger huh?" She asked him harshly. Draco went red and looked really upset, she knew she had gone too far and snapped at the wrong person. Hermione bit her lip and looked into his hurt eyes apologetically, "I'm sorry; that was uncalled for; I shouldn't have said that," She sighed, "I'm obviously getting upset at the wrong person, can you forgive me?"

Draco's facial features softened and he nodded slightly, "Yeah, I understand. What I don't understand is why you don't see the answer to your questioning of Blaise right in front of you? Don't you get it?"

"What?" She leaned forward eagerly, wanting to understand.

"Me Granger," Draco sighed, "It was me. When he woke up the next day and realised that it had been me who had sent the Death Eaters into the school, and it was me who was supposed to kill Dumbledore, he left school immediately. He came back to the manor to find me; only he didn't plan on staying. He was going to come back to school until he found out that Voldemort was furious with me for not fulfilling the whole of my task. He punished my mother, my father and me. Blaise came and hid at Malfoy Manor in order to tend to our wounds and keep us healthy."

"Why couldn't he tell me this? Doesn't he think I'll understand that he was helping people?" Hermione asked astonished.

"I think he's ashamed, Granger," Draco told her, "He left you to help me and my family. He was supposed to love you but he left. The longer he was away, the harder it was to go back. And when you asked him just now; he thought that you would think badly of him being too much of a coward to come and explain."

"I don't think he's a coward. I wish he'd have told me."

"Which is what I said when he explained it to me."

"Why that boy has to be so mysterious is beyond me. He'd rather act all strange and distant than come out with the truth." Hermione told Draco.

"Would it have made any difference to your relationship now by telling you the truth upstairs?" Draco asked.

Hermione thought for a second and shook her head, "No," She admitted sadly, "The anger it got to me you know. I will always love him, but I am not in love with him anymore and I don't think I ever will be again,"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat and he didn't understand why he was so happy that Hermione didn't seem to want to be with Blaise anymore. He pushed it to the back of his mind and shook the thoughts away, "You don't want him?" Draco asked, wanting to hear her confirm it again.

"I want to be his friend, Draco," Hermione replied, "He will always be my first love, but I can't go back there again. Do you think he'll understand where I'm coming from?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly Granger, I don't know. But if it's what you want, maybe you should go tell him that and try to salvage your friendship before it's too late even for that." He stood up and Hermione followed his lead, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

Hermione hugged him, which caught Draco off guard. He didn't quite understand what to do at first but he saw her snake her arms around his waist and he followed her actions, "Thank you Draco," She pressed herself tightly to him and as he bent down to her level, he could sniff the distinct coconut smell of her shampoo.

He caught himself sniffing her hair just in time for Hermione to not realise the intimate action in which he was partaking. He mentally cursed himself and quickly moved backwards away from the hug, "You're welcome," He mumbled before exiting the library quickly.

"Men are the strangest creatures," Hermione muttered to herself at the quick departure of Draco and eventually followed him out the room to go find Blaise.

**Authors note: Sorry about the huge delay in updating; had a lot going on in my life; my boyfriend's granddad died and we also had to have the family dog put to sleep so it's been very mad recently. Please keep those votes coming in; I need all the guidance I can get here! Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I hope you all liked the chapter, if you do or don't, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for not updating! I have been on holiday and had so much stuff to get sorted. I've been so busy but i thought i'd try and get this chapter up before the weekend, as i'm going on a hen weekend! Hopefully my next update wont be so long away.**

**As for the vote; it is now 4 votes for Ron and Luna, 2 votes for Blaise and Luna, 3 votes for Blaise and Pansy, and 3 votes for Ron/Blaise with OC or to stay single! Keep sending suggestions please!**

**Please read and review, thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making any monetary gains off of this fanfiction. All rights belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.**

Chapter Nine:

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Hermione asked as she and Blaise entered the kitchen and dining room after their talk. Both sat at opposite ends of the table, unable to look each other in the eye.

"Oh hey Mione." Harry spoke up, "We were all trying to explain to Mr Malfoy how your Woogle works,"

"Strangest thing ever; to be spoken to by Harry Potter in a nice way," Lucius commented from his seat.

"Oh hush Lucius," Narcissa smacked him lightly, "We are lucky to be treated so well, we could have been ignored thanks to our past, just go with the niceties and try to return them,"

"Oh come now, Cissy. Let's not ask the impossible," Lucius drawled, winking at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh my God, my Father made a joke with Harry Potter." Draco's eyes widened, "Have you had a personality transplant, Father?"

"No," Lucius said, "I've just opened my eyes finally thanks to your mother. Now," He turned his attentions over to the smirking young lady in front of him, "This is quite a remarkable invention; if I understand it correctly. Mr Potter says that you have entered my memories into video form?"

"I have yes," Hermione nodded, "But what I want to know is; what do they have to do with Voldemort?"

"There are ten memories," Lucius started, "One of them is of a very important Death Eater meeting. Six pertain to his soul, and three pertain to why I have decided it is best to bring him down rather than continue to blindly follow a monster that has repeatedly ruined my family, and for what? Blood status. I realised that soon enough, it will mean nothing."

"Harry, Ron, we need to talk," Hermione suddenly said. The boys followed her to the very corner of the kitchen.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I think we need to watch these memories about the soul, and decide whether or not we should openly discuss Horcruxes. I have a hunch that these memories are about Horcruxes and if Lucius and Narcissa know about them, then so should everyone in this house at the moment."

"Even Zabini and Malfoy?" Ron asked, disgusted at the thought.

"Especially them; don't forget Lucius and Narcissa can choose to share the information with them if they choose to." Hermione pointed out. Ron nodded at her reasoning, "Harry what do you think, is it time to stop carrying this burden alone and work together to bring the bastard down?"

Harry looked over at his newly found Aunt, Uncle and Cousin and nodded, "It's all relative, right?"

"Okay, I think we should all watch these memories. But first, Lucius, Hermione had a thought," Harry said to his uncle.

"What is it Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

"I was wondering if you could try and extract the memory of your 'death' so that we can analyse it and see if we can spot something that you missed the first time. Like who put the necklace on you before you got hit with the killing curse,"

"I can try," Lucius nodded, "Maybe you should all take a look at the first six memories before we get to that,"

"We'll do it first thing in the morning. Its dinner time now, and then I just want to hit the sack," Harry told him.

"I'm going to the library, call me when dinner's ready," Hermione said and left the room quickly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, didn't you hear us calling you for dinner?" Draco walked into the library holding a plate, and saw Hermione, immersed in her laptop.<p>

"No sorry, I was too busy," Hermione looked up and smiled at him, "Is that for me?" She asked, pointing to the plate.

"Yeah, I thought you might be hungry," He placed the plate down, "You like fajita's right?"

"My favourite meal," Hermione smiled at him, "How did you know?"

Draco blushed, "Blaise told me, I decided to make them for dinner."

"Oh," Hermione looked down, and picked at one of her fajitas before finally taking a bite, "It's really good."

"Aww come on Granger. You'll hurt my feelings with that lack of enthusiasm," Draco smirked and sat down next to her, "What's wrong?" He sighed seeing her forlorn look.

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just another reminder of how much he knows me. I'm not quite sure why that bums me out so much."

Draco stroked her arm tenderly, "He's part of you. You'll never forget that."

"It'd be easier if I could," Hermione commented.

"Your talk didn't go so well?"

"It barely went," Hermione scoffed, "He kept trying to apologise and explain and he told me that he was still in love with me and wanted me back."

Draco swallowed hard and shook his head, feeling the blood rush to his ears. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no' he thought over and over again. 'This cannot be happening, don't take him back!' Draco felt as if his insides were burning, his whole body felt as if it were on fire and in the few seconds since she had told him of Blaise's words he wanted to throttle his best friend. He wanted to kill him, and bury him under Hogwarts. Draco shook his head again, hoping she didn't notice, as she paused to eat. He couldn't think like that; in fact, why did he think like that?

'Oh Merlin, I like her,' He thought with an inward groan.

Draco breathed outward slowly and tried to regain his composure before saying in a small, uncharacteristic voice, "And what did you say?"

Hermione chewed fast and swallowed, "I couldn't get a word in edgeways at first. He just kept rambling on and on and on…"

'Kind of like you are now, get to the point,' Draco thought hopefully.

"And on and on and on," Hermione paused to wipe her mouth on her napkin and looked up at Draco, "And in the end, I was so frustrated I just screamed at him to shut up and let me have a say in this. He didn't like that,"

"What do you mean?"

"He cried," Hermione finished.

"Why would he cry; what else did you say to him?" Draco asked her curiously.

"I told him the truth. That I wasn't in love with him anymore and he cried," Hermione shrugged, "I really hurt his feelings. Maybe I shouldn't have, maybe I should have given him another chance."

Draco really wanted to roll his eyes at her but he refrained. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. He really was a bad friend, "No, don't do that. Stick to what you want Granger. Don't do stuff to make him happy,"

"I suppose you're right,"

'Of course I'm right, don't get back with him,' Draco thought desperately.

"It's just I do want him to be happy," Hermione continued.

'What? No, Granger what are you doing to me?' Draco groaned inwardly, trying to keep his face impassive; hoping to Merlin that it wasn't giving away his true thoughts.

Hermione sighed, "I really do want him to be happy. I just don't want to be the one who makes him happy; not anymore,"

'YES!' Draco screamed inside his head, "That sounds very grown up Granger."

Hermione finished the last bite of her dinner and smiled, "Thanks for dinner, Draco and thanks for listening. I know it can't be easy what with Blaise being your best friend and all,"

'You have no idea, but that's not the reason why' Draco thought quickly, "It's my pleasure Granger," He smiled at her, genuinely, "Granger, listen I want you to know that if you need me, I'll be here for you. I know I haven't been the model friend in the past but I really want to make up for it, especially with you." He told her honestly.

Hermione smiled shyly, "Why me especially? Shouldn't it be your cousin you want to make things up to?"

"You'd think wouldn't you? But you deserve my respect the most. I was worse to you than anyone," Draco admitted, albeit reluctantly. He took in her face and she was looking at him in an odd way. She had her head cocked slightly to the side, was nibbling on her bottom lip, her succulent full pink bottom lip. 'God, does she know what she's doing to me by doing that?' He thought as his breath got caught in his chest and he felt his trousers tighten at the arousal in his pants, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her in a strained voice.

"You surprise me Draco," She admitted, "I like who you've become."

Draco's ears perked up at this and smirked proudly, "Really?"

Hermione stood up and gathered her things before nodding slowly, "Yes Draco, you've really turned over a new leaf. I'm glad we're friends," She kissed his cheek and left the room, leaving him confused. She kissed his cheek; did that mean she liked him too? Or did she really just want to be friends.

'Oh merlin, I'm in way over my head'

* * *

><p>The next day everyone was gathered in the dining room around Hermione's laptop. She had made a projection screen especially for this moment so that everybody could see. Between the Golden Trio; they had decided to watch the six memories about the parts of his soul first. Everyone had just finished being informed of this decision by Harry and Hermione was ready to start the videos of Lucius's memory.<p>

The first three memories were what Harry had already seen once before, but others had not. The first was the memory of Tom Riddle killing Hepzibah Smith and stealing Hufflepuff's cup from her before framing the house-elf Hokey.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked of Lucius.

"The Dark Lord kept a copy of all his most important memories in the remains of the Riddle house under close watch of his most trusted Death Eaters, I found them; watched them and then they became my memories also,"

"What has this got to do with bringing down the Dark Lord?" Draco asked, clearly as confused as Narcissa, Ginny and Blaise.

"You'll see," Hermione said and they proceeded to move on. They watched the second memory that was a string of memories. The first part showing the history of Salazar Slytherin's locket; how it was passed down through the riddle family and once belonged to Voldemort's mother who sold for ten galleons when she was desperate for money. It then showed Voldemort stealing it from the same woman he stole the cup from, who had brought it from Borgin and Burkes.

The third memory was of Marvolo Gaunt's ring. It was of Voldemort killing his father and grandparents and framing his uncle Morfin by altering his memories before turning the ring into a Horcrux.

"Okay, let's stop there and talk about this. I can't take Draco's confused glares for a minute longer," Harry said assertively.

"Well excuse you, Potter but you four obviously understand these memories but all we see is that the Dark Lord is not only a half blood maniac but evidently he's a kleptomaniac as well,"

Harry rolled his eyes, and rubbed his head, "Hermione? Can you explain? My head is really beginning to hurt."

Hermione nodded and looked at the four members who were confused, "Everyone who doesn't understand listen up. First of all, what we've seen and what we discuss goes no further than this room. We can't speak to anyone else about this, because the information is so fragile that the slightest hint that Voldemort could get that we know, he'll make a back-up plan and all this hard work will be for nothing," Everyone nodded, "The three memories that you have just seen have been Voldemort creating Horcruxes. A Horcrux is a dark magical object used to attain immortality. The creation of a Horcrux requires one to commit a murder, which, as the supreme act of evil, "rips the soul apart". After the murder, a spell is cast to infuse part of the ripped soul into an object, which becomes the Horcrux. The memories you have just seen are three of Voldemort's Horcuxes and three pieces of his soul. If we hope to destroy him, we must first destroy the Horcruxes otherwise he will be immortal."

Four shocked faces looked back at her, "How did you find this out?" Narcissa asked.

"Dumbledore did his research before he died. He showed me these memories and more. From different points of view though. Some his own, some from people with altered memories and the house elf. I also know that there'll be another memory of Voldemort's diary that Lucius gave Ginny in our second year which was also a Horcrux."

Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I didn't know it was a Horcrux then I'd like to point out."

"Okay, I think I get it but what I don't get is if you've known about this since Dumbledore was alive, why haven't you destroyed them?" Draco spoke up.

"They aren't easy to find or destroy for that matter. Harry destroyed the diary in second year with basilisk venom without even knowing it was a Horcrux. There are not many known ways to destroy a Horcrux." Hermione explained.

"How many others have been destroyed Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Dumbledore destroyed Marvolo Gaunt's ring, we've yet to find the cup and we found the hiding place for the locket but the locket wasn't there; it was a fake, replaced by somebody with the initials R.A.B but we don't know who that is either." Harry told them.

"We assume it's a Death Eater that tried to free themselves from Voldemort," Ron added.

"Regulus," Lucius muttered shaking his head slowly, "Regulus Arcturus Black,"

"Regulus?" Narcissa gasped.

"Sirius' brother?" Harry asked shocked, "He is R.A.B?"

"He was a Death Eater," Lucius began, "He died, trying to get away from the Dark Lord. Sirius had been in his ear about the Dark Lord; telling him he was following someone who was one day going to betray him and eventually a multitude of things finally clicked with Regulus. He wasn't a particularly smart man but when he tried to betray the Dark Lord, he paid the ultimate price and now it seems he was successful in betraying him after all."

"Wait," Ginny spoke up, "This locket, you say you only found a replica? It wasn't the real one? How was it different?"

"The real one, has a serpent engraved on it in the shape of an 'S'. This one is a plain gold locket. The original is hexagonal in shape and this one is circular. It's not a very good rip off." Ron told his little sister.

"But we've seen it!" Ginny exclaimed, "We've all held it, tried to get it open!"

"What?" Blaise asked, again utterly confused.

"Remember when we were helping clean upstairs? And we all found a locket that none of us could get open? It was this one! The Horcrux."

Hermione gasped and her head shot into the air; her eyes wide and mad as if she had just found the cure for dragon pox, "Oh my god, she's right Harry,"

"Who's this God you muggle-born's always speak of?" Draco asked very seriously.

Hermione waved her hand at Draco and shook her head, "it is not important Draco. Anyway, we did and we tried to throw things out including the locket but Kreacher; he kept them all in the cupboard over there where he slept." She pointed to the cupboard and Harry got up and ran to the cupboard.

"It's here," Harry lifted up the locket and showed it to everybody, "All this time we've been wondering where it was, and we've been sat on top of it. We've walked past Regulus' bedroom a hundred times or more and never realised he was R.A.B! Hermione, you were wrong; we should have shared what we knew a long time ago! If we had more heads, we could have figured this out ages ago. Damn Dumbledore and his need to keep everything a secret!" Harry exploded his anger at the late Dumbledore and stalked out of the room.

Ron got up to follow him, "No Ron, leave him," Hermione pulled her friend back down, "He has a huge weight on his shoulders, leave him be. We'll carry this on tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry again about the long wait, please review! <strong>


End file.
